To love the Mazaku YusukexKoenma
by kusanosakura
Summary: Koenma has always had an attraction to Urameshi Yusuke...he made him a Spirit Detective to keep an eye on him. What happens when Yusuke sees teenage Koenma? How will the Three Worlds react if they realize Koenma finally has a weakness?
1. Prologue

Title: To love the Mazaku

Prologue

[Koenma POV]

There was always something intriguing about Urameshi Yuusuke…

The bastard son of a drunk woman…whose closest thing to a best friend was a girl named Keiko. Poor Ukimura Keiko she was so sure she was in love with Yusuke it was sad.

Who am I? Prince Koenma…the son and heir to the throne of Spirit World whether I like it or not, the guardian of the gates all must pass through when they die.

Truth be told, my little Spirit Detective project is usually a way to keep those I like near me…I maybe centuries old and I conserve my energy by assuming the guise of a toddler but I am a rather good-looking young man when I choose to assume my true form.

I never expected Yusuke to do it…to try to save that boy and die in the process. I didn't want him to die…I was in need of a spirit detective…I gave him a reason to live. I showed him people cared about him. Yet, it hurt that he disliked me at first glance…he hadn't seen the real me. Botan, one of my ferry persons and George; my stupid ogre assistant never understood why I cut the teen so much slack. I let him get away with anything…I've never felt this way about a person.

When he was entered in the Dark Tournament by Teguro I was furious…I couldn't get him out of it. I was forced to watch him fight to the death. It was…worse then sending him on missions, missions were team projects. This time Yusuke was on his own…I'm not stupid I knew the masked fighter was Genkai…a very young looking Genkai. I knew of her in her younger days as well as now. I knew Teguro's emotional betrayal changed her…losing all their students did…

The first time he saw me in my 'teenage' form he said I grew up well and my mother should be proud. He…looked at me…really looked at me…and I saw something there…

I swear I heard him groaning my name at night during the tournament….my Yusuke…calling my name…

The panic in his eyes when Sakyo did the losing team's owner has to die bet, he didn't want me to do it. I don't like to fight…I can…I just to don't fight battles I don't absolutely have to or those I'm not sure I can win.

We won…I knew we would…because I believe in Yusuke…even though sometimes I am frightened for him and then I hate myself for putting him in danger.

[Yusuke's POV]

Why is that stupid toddler so interested in keeping me alive? He could have just let me die…

I was so intent of hating him through out eternity…

Until I met the 'owner' of Team Urameshi…fuck…I had no idea he was that…good looking. I found myself touching myself when I was alone…masturbating…thinking about him all the ti,e.

Pairing: YusakexKoenma

Notes: Koenma has always had an attraction to Urameshi Yusuke...he made him a Spirit Detective to keep an eye on him. What happens when Yusuke sees teenage Koenma? How will the Three Worlds react if they realize Koenma finally has a weakness?


	2. Chapter 1

Title: To love the Mazaku

Pairing: YusakexKoenma

Notes: Koenma has always had an attraction to Urameshi Yusuke...he made him a Spirit Detective to keep an eye on him. What happens when Yusuke sees teenage Koenma? How will the Three Worlds react if they realize Koenma finally has a weakness?

Chu had decided to celebrate the win over Team Teguro, as long as he was beaten it didn't matter who did it. Besides, anyone who could best him at Knife Edge Death Match and Teguro at full power deserved to celebrate…

Koenma watched Yusuke with his friends; Kuwabara was flirting with the lovely Yukina, Hiei was trying to ignore Kurama- the desire to mate was obvious, Jin was trying to get close to his Ice master while Shishi was trying to run from a drunk and horny Beautiful Suzuka. His Yusuke would glance at him every time Puu sighed; who knew Yusuke was so cute inside beneath his tough guy exterior.

Keiko and Botan, both light weights had fallen asleep…

Yusuke carried Puu reluctantly, walking towards the junior ruler of Spirit World. He drawled, "If you look that good why do you run around as a toddler…"

Koenma blinked, he regained his dignity, "I do it to save my spirit energy for when I really need it…" like now…if I drag you off to your room and showed you what I really think of you…

"Save it for what…"

Koenma smirked, "Putting boys like you in their place…" he pulled Yusuke into his lap, simultaneously transforming back to the form that Yusuke obviously was affected by.

Yusuke groaned, "Still a shock…"

Koenma smirked, "You aren't worried I am too old for you…"

"Shut up…you look you enough…age didn't stop a drunk Rinku from trying to convince Chu he was Sheila enough for him…"

Koenma kissed him, "Why don't we go somewhere more private…"

"My room…" Yusuke gasped, he should be embarrassed and angry that he was so easy for Koenma to control but he didn't care. No one could truly call him weak and girly…he'd kill them. How do you resist the future ruler of Spirit World?

Koenma dragged the needy spirit detective to the boy's room, he locked the door, "Do you know how hard it is to resist a fiery boy like you? I…had moments where I wanted to shut you up…or get you to see me…not the toddler…"

Yusuke blushed, "I wish you had shut me up…"

"Oh…I'll do more then…" Koenma ripped the boy's clothes off, "Damn…I knew you were impressive looking for your age…this is more then I expect…"

"Shut up…and fuck me…"

"If that's what you want…"

"Stop harassing me and get on with it…" Yusuke had a bright red face, his breath was coming in short gasps and he was hard, "You have too many clothes on…"

"Oh really…" Koenma tossed his cape, unwound the sash around his waist, pulled off the long tunic.

Yusuke gasped, "I…didn't realize you looked like this…" the junior ruler of Spirit World was more well-build then he imagined…

Koenma kissed him, "Because you were looking without truly seeing…I told you to look beyond the obvious to see the truth…" he toed off this slippers, shimmed out of his golden trousers.

Yusuke ran his hands up that shocking chiseled chest, "I'm seeing now…and I love what I see…please…"

Koenma held the shaking, needy boy close, "I hoped you would like…" kissed him as he rocked their bodies together.

"Oh fuck…Koenma…" the feeling of the other's member rocking against his own was…almost to much. He shook, clinging to his boss… …"more…"

Koenma kissed him, his tongue entering his detective's lips, "Anything for you tonight…"

Yusuke wrapped his arms tighter around the slender youth's neck, "Then…take me…show me what its like to be with the guardian of the gates of eternity…"

Koenma asked, "have…you ever been with anyone before…"

"Of course I…" Yusuke snarled and then softened, "…haven't…I…guess I was waiting for you…"

Koenma groaned, "Waiting for me huh? Glad you think better of me then I hoped…"

"Shut up…don't make this mushy…just…fucking take me…before the booze wears off and I think twice about doing something as cliché as sleeping with the boss…"

Koenma chuckled, "You never think twice…" he reached to stroke them both, "…I like that about you…it means…you won't change your mind…"

"Don't want to…change my mind…" why did Koenma's hand feel so much better then he's fantasized during the tournament? He moaned, kissing him back, "Fuck…"

Koenma smeared their precum around their lengths, "I can't wait to do that…" he whispered in the boy's ear.

It didn't take much more…then Yusuke was coming hard… "Ko….en…ma…"

That…was the most amazing sound in the three worlds…Koenma pushed him back on the bed, spreading the boy's legs. "Gods…I didn't know you'd sound like that…" he covered his fingers with Yusuke's seed and rubbed into his entrance. "All mine…"

"Yes…yours…" why did it feel so good to be touched there? His eyes widened and he _whimpered_ as something pushed inside him, "…fuck…"

"Hush now…trust me…" his finger went in deep, slowly thrusting into the boy.

"Oh god…" it hurt…but not as much as being kicked around by Teguro…he could handle it…more pressure and then the stretching feeling intensified…

Koenma had added another finger, "So tight…mine…"

"Promise…only you…" Yusuke gasped and then yelled as he felt something new…electricity flowed through his body. It didn't hurt like the Spirit Wave…this sensation…it made him hard…

"Like that…I promise…I'll make you feel so good…"

"Yes…more…just fuck me…" Yusuke gasped, "It can't hurt worse then the Spirit Wave…or younger Teguro throwing me into things…"

"You want me Yusuke…you got me…" he thrust deep into the boy…

Yusuke whimpered, "Koenma…" it did hurt some…the stretching…but the completeness of having his boss inside him was amazing. "God…"

Koenma snapped his hips thrusting into his detective, "I waited for you to want me back…I knew it would be intense with you…"

"Damn right it's intense…I…fought to control the Spirit Wave…because I wanted…you to be proud of me…"

Koenma kissed him, "Always proud of you…because you are a much better person then you act like you are. You believe your friends are more important then your own health…" yeah but having his friends play dead to give him a push worked too….not that he really condoned the subterfuge…

Yusuke muttered, "You're…the most important to me…" He rocked his body into his lover's thrusts, "…I'll never say that outside this room you know…" he glared only to start moaning again.

"I know Yu-chan…I know…"

"Touch me damn it…I can't stand it…I'm so hard Koenma…."

Koenma squeezed and pumped his length twice, Yusuke came hard, screaming for him. He came too as he felt the boy tighten around him, "Yu-chan…"

Yusuke lay beneath Koenma, sticky and slightly sore but content. "I…liked it…"

"Don't worry…we'll be doing this again…"

Yusuke bit his lip, "You want me that badly huh…"

Koenma chuckled, "Of course…you'll be making lots of trips to Spirit World for non-mission reasons…"

Yusuke growled, "If I skip school too much…Keiko will kill me…"

Koenma kissed him, his hands resting above Yusuke's shoulder, "You don't have tell anyone about us…" the demons would know because they'd smell it; their scents on each other mingled with the scent of sex…Kuwabara's sister might figure out because she might notice Yusuke and himself would have echos of each others' spirit energy. Kuwabara wouldn't notice, he was oblivious if Yukina was around…and Botan? Who knew….

Yusuke yawned, "Are you…staying with me…"

"For awhile…I have to go back and deal with the souls of those…who didn't complete the tournament successfully."

Yusuke became very quiet, "You…aren't going to tell Genkai about us are you…" he was sure Grandma would make some smart ass remark about them…

"Don't worry about her…she'll be surprised but not shocked…" The only thing the team wanted for winning would be Genkai's life…he knew without asking. With the tournament committee killed by Sakyo and the Teguro brothers it was up to Koenma to see that their wish would be fulfilled…he kissed Yusuke, "Rest…I'll stay until you fall asleep…"

Yusuke growled, "Wish you didn't have to go at all…my fucking luck I fall for a reluctant workaholic who runs Spirit World." he fell asleep muttering…

Koenma chuckled, "Reluctant workaholic indeed…good night detective…" covered the boy, turned back into his toddler form and made his way back to his office only…to be buried in an avalanche of paper work. Why couldn't he catch a break…

Why couldn't the demon and human worlds just not let anyone die for two weeks geez…


	3. Chapter 2

Title: To love the Mazaku

Pairing: YusakexKoenma

Notes: Koenma has always had an attraction to Urameshi Yusuke...he made him a Spirit Detective to keep an eye on him. What happens when Yusuke sees teenage Koenma? How will the Three Worlds react if they realize Koenma finally has a weakness? Is this the beginning of something wonderful? The End of the World? Mazaku?

* * *

Yusuke could hardly sleep properly, he'd changed since the Dark Tournament. He craved Koenma so much…he had hardly been able to see him which did little for his temper. He grumbled, picked fights and was an all around shit. He was not confiding in anyone that he was acting out because he couldn't see his boyfriend. Botan had laughed when she told him the backlog of work Koenma had returned to Spirit World to find courtesy of his father. Yusuke had cursed a silently blue streak…his lover had sent him a present. He'd given them back Genkai as their prize for winning the Dark Tournament.

She'd smirked and teased him for being less of a man then she'd expected. He'd growled telling her to shut up…Yusuke's mother was a drunk so he'd never felt love like a normal kid. Which was why he'd misunderstood Keiko's affection at first. He'd never know his father, he wasn't even sure if his mother knew who that was.

He knew who he loved…he didn't want it made a big deal of. It wasn't smart to publicize he was Koenma's lover. He wasn't embarrassed about it…he liked how being with Koenma made him feel.

He touched himself late at night thinking of Koenma, Puu hid his eyes with his ear/wings. Their moans of pleasure were the same though…

Yusuke felt bad for being so needy, he knew Koenma couldn't drop what he was doing…

Botan knocked on his window as he tried to breath after masturbating thinking about how they'd fucked about the tournament. He wasn't going to call it making love, even if it was because he wasn't that gay.

Botan laughed at him, "Koenma wants to see you…"

Yusuke snapped, "About time…thought I'd outlived my usefulness…now turn around so I can dress…"

Botan meowed, "But…"

"Turn around before I decide to rethink my policy on hitting human females…" his voice held a dangerous edge. He wasn't comfortable letting her see that much of his body…

Botan snorted and turned around.

Yusuke stepped out of his pajama pants, pulled on jeans and a plain t-shirt. He didn't want to bother with his hair, it would take too long and he didn't know how much time he would have to spend with his lover. He hadn't seen him since the Dark Tournament celebration…

He snapped, "Done…"

Botan giggled, "We rarely see you with your hair undone…it's nice…"

"Shut up…I'm not gonna make a habit of it." he growled as he climbed on her broom, "Hurry up before I decide to go back to bed…" not that he meant it…he wanted to see Koenma too much.

Botan twittered with laughed, "You want to go too badly."

"Would you shut the hell up…"

George, Koenma's blue ogre assistant was wringing his hands, "You better hurry…he's getting impatient…don't know what he wants…"

Yusuke snickered, "I do…" he opened the office door and shut it firmly, "Don't disturb us…" he smirked, "Koenma…you had me woken up from a very nice dream…you better have a good reason…"

"You weren't dreaming…you were entertaining yourself…I was jealous…I needed a break…"

"I don't want the toddler…I want the real you…"

Koenma licked his lips, "Someone is eager…"

Yusuke bit his lip, "It's been weeks…I though you'd forgotten...or it had only been a one night thing…"

"Never…get over here…"

Yusuke slide into the teenage looking ruler of Spirit World's lap, "Yes boss…"

"I like sound of that…" he kissed his detective roughly, "I like your hair this way…it's soft without all that hair grease in it…"

Yusuke groaned into the kiss, "It's my hair…I prefer it the other way…"

Yes…it is your hair…I just prefer it down…" Koenma buried his fingers in the short soft hair, "Mine…"

Yusuke was putty in his boss' hands, "Mmm…" eager to please…eager for what would come next…he was not a girl or girly at all. He just knew what he wanted…

Koenma broke their wild kissing, licking and sucking on Yusuke's neck, "You still remember who you belong to…"

"Can't forget…" Yusuke said in a shaky voice, "please…"

"Please…what…"

"It's been too long damn it…I want you…"

Koenma grabbed him, squeezing Yusuke's member through his jeans, "You do…I can feel it…"

Yusuke moaned, "I don't care how you have me…just have me damn it…"

Koenma chuckled, "I want you so much…it has been far too long." He tugged Yusuke's shirt off the boy, dropping it on the desk so he could suck on his nipples while he removed those troublesome pants.

"You're still dressed…" Yusuke pouted, he needed to touch his lover…to reassure himself this wasn't a dream…

Koenma undressed before returning to kissing Yusuke's nipples, licking and sucking as he stroked the boy, "I'm sorry…I wanted this sooner…"

"Your job is more important then mine…I understand that…" Yusuke gasped, "hurry…I need you…"

"Impatient…" Koenma stopped touching him to retrieve lube from his desk, he set Yusuke on his desk.

Yusuke closed his eyes trying to relax as he spread his legs, "I'll be tight…"

"I know…it's been weeks…I like how tight you are…"

Yusuke failed to fight his blush at the compliment, "Damn it…" he whimpered as he felt a wet finger force its way inside him.

Koenma kissed him as he resumed stroking the boy, "Relax…you know I can make you feel good…"

He'd never really understood love until Koenma had taken him to bed that night…Yusuke cried out again as he felt two insistent fingers breech his body. Then he moaned as he felt them brush his prostate, "Koenma…"

Koenma smirked, "I knew I was close…don't come yet, love…I want to come together…"

"Hurry then damn it…I want you to fuck me…" Yusuke cussed, rocking into those fingers, he didn't care if it hurt…he knew he loved the pain and pleasure he received with they fucked. He wasn't a girl…he didn't need gentleness. He needed aggressiveness…to be dominated…

"Hush…I don't want to hurt you…"

"I don't care about that…I've had to wait so long already…I need you damn it…"

Koenma snapped, "Fine then…" he withdrew his fingers, rubbed his cock with lube and forced his way into his detective's body.

Yusuke moaned, his body stretching tightly, he'd forgotten how big the pint size ruler of Spirit World could get. "Fuck…" He asked for this and he wasn't going to cry…he'd been hurt worse before.

Koenma kissed him roughly, squeezing the boy's member and his balls, "Mine…"

Yusuke held onto the desk, his knees tight around Koenma's waist, "Yes…now move damn it…I need this…and so do you…" he gasped through the pleasurable pain.

"I need you very much…" the junior ruler of Spirit World began to pound into his young lover, "You feel so good…"

It didn't take long for them come hard, groaning each other's name.

Yusuke lay back on the practically empty desk, "I needed that…" he would not be happy to go to school tomorrow…

Koenma kissed him, "I needed it too…I'll try not to let it be that long again between seeing you…"

Yusuke kissed him back, "You better…" as much as he loved Koenma and he was more sure of it now…he knew that it wasn't that well accepted to love another male. He was no wimp, he'd beaten a lot of very powerful demons and most of the punks in town.

Koenma sighed, "If it wasn't a school night…I'd let you stay…but Keiko would be very upset if I did that and I'm sure Kuwabara's sister wouldn't approve anyway."

Yusuke sighed, sitting up reluctantly, "I wanna to come back this weekend…"

"If the three worlds permit it…I'd like that…"

XoooooX

He's missing…

Yusuke's disappeared…

I have to trust the rest of his team to rescue him…

How could my strong, fearless Yusuke be kidnapped? It doesn't make sense…

Something is very wrong…I feel like I've missed something very important but what? I've been distracted by having my Yusuke finally as my lover.

XoooooX

[Just pretend most of the Sensui stuff happens. it would take too long to write all of that...]

Koenma couldn't let the death of Gamemaster be on his beloved's conscience so he used the power in his pacifier to bring the boy back. Hhe wanted to trust his detective but the fate of the human world was truly his own responsibility. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "You've done enough…let me finish it…"

Yusuke growled, "I'm not done…don't do this to me. Trust me…this is my job…" he was not going to be saved…not by his lover he wasn't. He was no woman…he saved the day, he never got saved.

"Yusuke please…"

"I'm sorry…" Yusuke's eyes filled with tears, he punched his lover knocking him out, "We're doing this my way…"

XoooooX

When Koenma awoke he was being guarded by his father's special guard, they were protecting him from Yusuke, his Yusuke. He fought, "He's mine…the detectives have always fallen under my jurisdiction. You can't kill him…this is wrong…he saved us…he's fought for us…"

"He is entirely too dangerous…he's the Avatar of the Mazaku…"

"He isn't…I would have known…I researched his family before I took him on a detective…"

Yusuke's body started to glow and radiate demon energy, Koenma staggered, "Don't kill him…"

"You lost your authority with Sensui…"

Koenma fought harder, "No…Yusuke…"

Puu appeared, flying down from the ceiling, a huge Phoenix…protecting Yusuke. He had a very strong, protective spirit beast. He had a pure soul and good heart, why couldn't they see that? He couldn't lose Yusuke…

Then suddenly Yusuke was moving, he was alive…well demon heart beat so slowly that they weren't heard. Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei were flying past the Spirit World elite and were being sealed in Demon World. He did something he never dreamed he would do; he screamed his lover's name, "Yusuke…" he felt like he was losing him…his Yusuke…was a demon? 


	4. Chapter 3

Title: To love the Mazaku

Pairing: YusakexKoenma

Notes: Koenma has always had an attraction to Urameshi Yusuke...he made him a Spirit Detective to keep an eye on him. What happens when Yusuke sees teenage Koenma? How will the Three Worlds react if they realize Koenma finally has a weakness?

* * *

Chapter 3

Yusuke had been too focused on following Sensui that he hadn't heard Koenma's scream but Hiei and Kurama did. They paused briefly before following the detective in pursuit of their enemy.

Yusuke wasn't quite used to all if any of his new demonic powers; the heightened senses, the greater strength, hell the desire to mate and the changes to his body besides the nearly silent heartbeat. Being friends with two demons would help, if he survived this battle.

Yusuke was still riding his phoenix Puu as they seemed to float into the demonic realm.

Kurama was gilding using some plant's leaves to slow his decent while holding onto a rather uncomfortable looking Hiei Kuwabara.

Yusuke glanced back the way he came, 'sorry Koenma. I have to finish what I started. I'll come back. Wait for me. Please.' he thought as he returned his gaze to the crazy man in the Celestial Armor.

XoooooX

Koenma lost his authority after Sensui's apparent victory in the Human World when the Spirit World's Special Defense Forces were assembled. He refused to believe his Yusuke was a Monster like they claimed, he couldn't be. Yusuke had never been a bad kid, he just needed love and direction both of which Koenma was willing to give. He knew the young Spirit Detective better then anyone else, better then Kuwabara, Keiko or Botan and definitely better then Yusuke's drunk of a mother. Yusuke didn't have Sensui's black and white view of the world; Yusuke had a sense of honor and loyalty to his friends that kept him true.

Koenma was pacing outside Demon's Door Cave. He needed to feel close to him. Where was Yusuke? Was he okay? Koenma wanted his lover back, to have Yusuke trapped behind the Kaka barrier in Demon world that was being repaired by Spirit World's Special forces. IF there was a way back surely Yusuke would find it…they hadn't had time to be together since just before they found out about Sensui. That was too long…

XoooooX

Yusuke kicked a tree, the joy of beating Sensui was taken from him. Someone had taken control of his body increasing his power and used it to destroy Sensei. His greatest enemy, a rival and he didn't even know if he could defeat him because he didn't do it! Damn it all the hell. Wait, he was in Hell. Much nicer looking place then once was led to believe. He wouldn't mind a vacation in hell but living there…no way.

Angry and confused Yusuke lets Kurama and Hiei show him how to get back to human world. Sensei is beaten the Human World protected against a horde of hungry demons bent on death and destruction

XoooooX

Koenma had kept his true relationship with Yusuke between them but when Yusuke emerged from Demon's Door Cave he pulled the young Spirit Detective into his arms, "You're back. You're safe." he didn't care that Yusuke looked different; he was the long-haired/tattoo wonder. Not many can beat death twice…

Yusuke clutched Koenma's robes in his hand, "Sensei's dead…but I didn't do it. I didn't beat him" he was angry.

"Hush now. Let's go back to your place." Honestly, he'd never have sex with a demon before. He wanted to see just what was different about Yusuke now that he was the Avatar of the Mazaku.

Keiko blushed, she hadn't expected that.

Hiei smirked, nudging Yusuke, "I see, so there is someone that the Great Yusuke Urameshi bows to. You'll find you heartbeat isn't the only thing that changed."

Kurama pressed a handful of nuts into Yusuke's hand, "Eat one before you have sex. Trust me."

"Yeah yeah." Yusuke said pocketing the nuts.

Kuwabara stammered, "Urameshi! You're cheating on Keiko with Koenma? How could you!"

Yusuke growled, "I'm cheating on no one. I was never seeing Keiko. Everyone just assumed we were together. I've only been with Koenma."

Botan twittered, going all kitty, "So Yusuke, tell me, what's Koenma like in bed?"

Yusuke turned pink growling, "None of your business. That's for me to know and you to never find out."

Koenma glared, "Why don't you focus on your ferrying duties and forget you saw us."

"Aren't you coming back to spirit world?"

Koenma shook his head, "I defied my father for the person I loved. That is a choice that won't be easily forgiven. Best to hide out until he calms down otherwise he will forget I'm his heir. This time I don't think he'd be content with a spanking."

Yusuke was a zillion times stronger then Koenma and could dominate the junior ruler of Spirit World. But he was so attracted to Koenma and his need for the man made him desire Koenma to make love to him rather then the other way around. His temper and foul mouth truly was a protection mechanism so people wouldn't get so close. Koenma forced his way into his life and gave him a purpose. He snorted, "King Enma is frightened of me? Good. Tell him, he lays one hand on Koenma I'll give him a hell of a show. I may start to think I've been on the wrong side all along. No one hurts or threatens Koenma."

Kuwabara snorted, "Don't know what you want a toddler when you could have Keiko."

"I'm not a toddler! I'm nearly seven centuries old." Koenma stamped.

"Oh really? Because you don't look a day older then sixteen." Keiko teased, "Yusuke, you're dating an old man?"

"No, I'm sleeping with the former Prince of Spirit World not that it is any of your business. Come on. Mom wasn't home but…I want you to stay with me." He was sure that his mother would be so drunk she wouldn't notice that he was having sex. Or they could just manipulate their spirit energy to mask the sounds they made. Besides, his demon blood wanted to mate and his human soul wanted only Koenma.

XoooooX

Yusuke checked for his mother and found their apartment empty. It was legal for them to have sex here; age of consent in Japan was thirteen for females but there was no set age for males. Besides, As long as Koenma looked sixteen it was fine, his lover just couldn't look older or younger then that. Good thing he never tried to kiss toddler Koenma. He undressed walking backwards to the bathroom and putting his filthy clothes in the laundry basket. "Come on Koenma. You know that royal ass of yours needs to clean up. Fighting is dirty business."

Koenma licked his lips, "You look hot with all that hair and those tattoos."

Yusuke turned the shower on and climbed in, "Come on." he started to wash Demon's Door and Demon World off him. His soapy hands roaming over his body. "My body saved the world. Don't I get a bit of a reward for semi-succeeding in my mission?"

Koenma undressed, joining the teen in the shower, pressing his body flush against Yusuke's back and ass. He rest his cheek on Yusuke's shoulder blade, "I was worried you wouldn't come back after I lost you. I didn't have the power to bring you back too." he could barely hear the beat of his lover's heart.

"I came back for you and because I hadn't finished my mission." he hadn't wanted to die and make them all upset again. He was starting to feel more alive with Koenma pressed against him.

Koenma reached for the soap and started to wash the boy, "I'm glad you came back. I would be miserable and lonely without you." being a demon, Yusuke could live far longer if he didn't get himself killed. He could feel the strength radiating off his lover, he was so strong right now. He felt awed that Yusuke would give up control and let him, a weaker person love him.

Yusuke closed his eyes and just enjoyed his lover's touch, he needed to feel Koenma pound into him, "Take me. Please. Fuck me." forget the nut that Kurama said he had to eat.

Koenma turned Yusuke around, lifting the teen and entering him with one thrust.

Yusuke wrapped himself about the prince of spirit world groaning. The pain of being penetrated without being stretched gently first felt so good. The burn…

Koenma pounded into the boy, one hand on the teen's back and the other wrapped about Yusuke's member pumping it.

It didn't take them long to come…

Yusuke's demon sex drive wasn't satisfied in the least.

After drying off and sensing the apartment was empty they retired to Yusuke's bed where they went on for another four rounds before collapsing temporarily sated.

XoooooX

Outside perched in a tree were Kurama and Hiei.

"Damn, I didn't think toddler king had it in him to satisfy a demon." Hiei snorted.

Kurama laughed, "One wouldn't expect you to be able to be satisfied by my endurance."

Hiei glared, "No my fault. Haven't reached puberty yet. Seriously, not important. I can still enjoy myself."

"You are maturing faster then a normal ice apparition."

"I'm half fire demon so of course I'd mature faster then Yukina. She is just an ice apparition."

"When you reach puberty I'll let you see if you can satisfy Yoko." Kurama teased, he was older then Hiei if you compare physical maturity rather then age even in his human form. If the bond between them wasn't so strong they wouldn't be able to be physically intimate."

"What was it you gave Yusuke?" Hiei asked absently massaging Kurama's shoulders.

"The shinoma nut, it's a nut from demon world. Amoung it's healing properties, when baked dipped in chocolate it is also an aphrodisiac but if raw and dried it's a contraceptive."

"Why does Yusuke need a contraceptive?"

"Simple, we watched his demon power awaken. He is technically only half demon but can't you smell that he is in heat? His first demonic heat and his power was pushed very far, his demonic energy is entwined with his spirit energy. If he hadn't been awakened as fast as he was I wouldn't have expected him to go into heat for another two hundred and eighty-five years. He is fifteen in human years and he has only been a demon a couple of hours. Not only is he in heat; Yusuke is sexually aroused and fertile."

Hiei looked ill, "He didn't eat the nut…"

"He has five hours to do so. His body has to register it can conceive."

"He was human a few hours ago."

"His body changed and he gained demon attributes including the ability to conceive. Once he regains control we're going to have to give him demon lessons. Granted we are of a different type but he still needs to learn to control himself."

"What happens if he doesn't take the nut in time?"

Kurama leered at him, "Same this that will happen to me when you reach puberty in a few months. I'll end up pregnant."

Hiei coughed, "I'm not sure I'm ready for that. To see either you or Yusuke pregnant would be shocking." he still was surprised that Kurama let him top…it was shocking that he was capable of sex considering that he was young for it. He knew few demons besides Kurama would accept him. Yoko Kurama pregnant by a 4'10 fire demon/ice apparition would be a sight to see.

Kurama glanced at the sleeping prince and the newly awakened demon, he hoped for Yusuke's sake he remembered the nut. The human world wasn't ready for a fifteen year old boy to become pregnant. He also worried that a half Mazaku infant would crave humans and he didn't think Yusuke could bring himself to eat his own kind.

* * *

Sorry, I got blocked on Mazaku- or was it distracted by Harry Potter? Either way I'm back now...

Should Yusuke remember the nut?

Yusuke getting demon lessons from Kurama and Hiei will be funny. Hiei you might suspect of voyeurism but Kurama?

Akira shock!

Wonder why Koenma hasn't figured it out? Oh right, because Yoko Kurama is the one that plans about six steps ahead and Shuuichi is a genius. Hiei gets distracted easily because of his anger but doesn't lack intelligence.


	5. Chapter 4

Title: To love the Mazaku

Pairing: YusakexKoenma

Notes: Koenma has always had an attraction to Urameshi Yusuke...he made him a Spirit Detective to keep an eye on him. What happens when Yusuke sees teenage Koenma? How will the Three Worlds react if they realize Koenma finally has a weakness?

* * *

Chapter 4

Kurama pounded on Yusuke's door, his hands full of groceries.

Yusuke's angry sleepy voice was heard beyond the door, he threw it open almost slamming it off its hinges. "What the hell do you want?"

The demon markings on Yusuke's facial marking that signified him as a Mazaku had faded but the ones on his arms were still poignant. The long hair hadn't gone away either.

Kurama sighed, he should have come over sooner. Technically, he and Yusuke were a lot a like now; they both had a demon and a human trapped in their body. It took less energy to let the human be in control most of the time, if the Mazaku hadn't gone dormant that meant that his calculations were slightly off. Damn it, Yusuke wasn't going to like this.

Hiei sensed his mate's distraction and anger, asking silently, 'you alright?'

Kurama glanced at Hiei, 'my estimation of the effects of Yusuke's transformation was a little off. Damn.'

Hiei paled, 'Shit!'

Yusuke glared, "What the hell do you want?"

Kurama shrugged entering the apartment, "Well I happen to know how exhausting spending fourteen or so years of your life human and then having a demon counterpart take over your body can be. Besides, you'll need to learn control. You nearly broke that door. Lucky for you Mazaku you have the great Yoko Kurama as your friend. I know something of your demon race." He could see if he could make something that would stave of the craving of human flesh if his demon required it. It would not be pleasant to explain to Yusuke that he and Rando were of the same race, Yusuke was just stronger by two classes.'

Yusuke snapped, "It's the ungodly hour of."

"Ten in the morning. You are two hours late to school. I called myself in ill and told Keiko that you needed time to recover. I may have called your school pretending to be a doctor and informing them that you had been injured." Kurama needed time to teach Yusuke and losing eight hours for school would be troublesome.

Koenma pulled on a pair of Yusuke's shouts, "Who is it? Oh, it's you two."

Hiei snorted, "Lazy as ever."

"Watch yourself Hiei. I tried to save the world too, you know."

Hiei snorted again, "You sounded just like Jin."

Kurama chuckled, "Jin isn't so bad. He's got Touya to ground him."

Yusuke blinked, "They are a couple?"

Hiei rolled his eyes, "You are dense. Touya isn't going to go around announcing that. Besides, Jin likes keeping him happy. He killed Risho after the drunken bastard beat Touya half to death after the Dark Tournament. They have been inseparable ever since."

"So demons have male lovers?" Yusuke asked surprised.

Kurama chuckled, "Of course we do. Hiei has been banging me since the Dark Tournament."

Koenma snorted, "I was suspicious. You two have been inseparable since Hiei asked you to help him break into Spirit World's Artifact vault."

Kurama smirked, "Only the future mate of Yoko Kurama could find him if he was trapped in a human body."

"I thought his kind didn't enter puberty until they were one hundred." Koenma asked.

Hiei grumbled, "That's none of your business."

Yusuke's stomach growled.

Kurama went into the kitchen, "it takes a lot of strain on the human body to use one's demonic powers. I should know. I'll fix you something. Did you eat the nut?" he knew Yusuke couldn't have, his scent was clue enough.

Yusuke blinked, "Nut? What nut? I didn't eat anything in hours."

Hiei burst out laughing, "I bet I could defeat you in three months then."

Kurama tossed an orange at Hiei's head but missed, "Fool. His demonic nature makes his far stronger."

Yusuke blinked, "What?"

Koenma sat on the couch pulling Yusuke into his lap, "What is so important about those nuts? What were they?"

"They were Shinoma nuts."

"For being the Prince of Spirit world, you're pretty dense Koenma. He's half demon and the change happened rather quickly. Surely, though you have the power of an E-class demon you are supposed to have the brains of an A-class."

Koenma stared at Hiei, his brow furrowing, "Why is it a problem if he didn't eat them? Shinoma nuts have healing properties."

"They are if properly prepared aphrodisiacs or," Kurama paused in his food preparations, "a contraceptive."

Koenma realized that Yusuke's demon powers hadn't returned to dormancy like Kurama's were at present. His eyes widened, "Surely, he can't be that much of a demon."

Yusuke was getting confused and annoyed, "What the hell are you going on about?"

Hiei chuckled, "Haven't you noticed you didn't turn back completely like Kurama does?"

Yusuke noticed the markings were still on his arms, "Oh….I guess I hadn't. So what?"

Kurama paused his food preparations, "Well…you see…the two of us have our demon natures and our human bodies forced by circumstances to merge with them. I have the outward appearance of a human but when Yoko was awakened my body changed. Technically, one would call us half demon. I only call on my full demon powers when I need them because they exhaust me. I have been lucky, though I am Hiei's lover he isn't mature enough for me to…conceive."

Hiei shifted nervously, 'Not ready to be a dad yet." he vaguely remembered meeting Yoko the fox demon once when he was a child. He doubted Kurama remembered at all, the legendary fox had left an impression on the young arrogant demon that he was. Yoko promised they would meet again one day, he had forgot the promise until he met Shuuichi Minamino. It was Yoko Kurama he had fought when he lost the hiruiseki, Yoko had recognized the stone and it's value. Yoko had beaten him but hadn't killed him, he had left him injured and confused. Yoko had been the most powerful demon he had ever fought, they had both been near equals in strength despite the vast differences in their ages. He had recognized the fox demon who had left an impression on him, he had been thirty years younger but still a child by koorime standards. Embarrassingly, he had taken to stalking the red-head after they both defeated the demon eight hands together. He had learned that the Yoko he had been deeply affected by was also capable of such love for his mother and his friends. Kurama had melted him somewhat.

Yusuke stammered, "Concieve? But you're a guy."

"Both genders of demons can concieve. Hiei could probably produce asexually if he choose." Kurama shrugged.

Hiei sputtered, "I have no intention of having kids myself. I leave that to that family loving Kurama."

Kurama rolled his eyes, "I was stating a fact. Not expecting you to have child, Hiei. Like I was saying, Hiei can't knock me up yet. You on the other hand are a different story. Your body change was so rapid that your demon powers manifested forcing a maturity I hadn't expected. You maybe fifteen in human years like myself but your demon nature seems to think you are about three hundred which would make you sexually mature."

Yusuke was silent, trying to process what Kurama was saying. His demon nature was reacting as if he was three hundred? That had to be impossible…why was Kurama harping on sexual maturity? Conception? He had giving him a contraceptive and he hadn't taken it. The spirit detective paled, "No…I can't be…"

"You went into a full fledged demonic heat last night, as a result your demonic nature hasn't gone dormant and won't for about twelve to eighteen months."

"Why that long?" Yusuke asked almost afraid to hear the truth.

"Simple, because a normal Mazaku gestation cycle is eighteen months. Though being half human I can't be sure how accurate that is in your case giving that the human gestation cycle is nine months. I would estimate that yours would be mostly likely twelve months. Gestation varies amoung demons; a fox demon's gestation cycle is 52 weeks. It is eleven months for an ice apparition. I think Fire demons are ten months."

Yusuke was terrified, not that he would admit it. He was going to be pregnant for a year? At least?

Koenma was ecstatic and then he paled, "That bastard! He turns a blind eye to us when you were human." they had only been intimate twice before Sensui tried to destroy the Human World and Yusuke became a half-demon. "He tried to kill you because if you were a demon, you could give birth my heir." he pulled Yusuke tight to his chest, "An heir that would make you untouchable by the rules of Spirit World." Yusuke was safe from his father…until he gave birth. For the umpteenth time, Koenma wondered just what fate his other bearer had succumbed to. He had no memory of any parent besides his father, no one ever answered his inquiries.

Yoko nodded, "Yusuke may have been targeted because of that. I remember hearing no rumor of you ever being interested in anyone." Koenma had grown up since Yusuke became a spirit detective, he had started to care about someone other then himself. A good trait…he was sure that Koenma would prove to be a better family man then King Enma. He wondered about Enma's motivations, granted if he had been King Enma and he had learned Yusuke was the Avatar of the Mazaku he might have considered eliminating him but he would have taken into account the teen's sense of honor and dedication. Yusuke was willing to sacrifice himself for the protection of Human World, he wouldn't be reborn as a blood thirsty monster. Yusuke's humanity would balance his Mazaku blood. Just Shuuichi tempered Yoko's violence most of the time.

"Will being pregnant make Yusuke weaker?" Koenma had to know…

Kurama shook his head, "If anything a pregnant Mazaku would be stronger and more volatile. All the more reason that Hiei and I have to train him; he has to find the balance between his human and demon natures that works for him. I prefer to rely on Yoko as little as possible but there are times when I need the power accepting my demon nature can give me. Just as there are moments where Hiei's speed and sword aren't enough. You have to learn to control your strength and your temper. It might be best if we went to stay with Genkai. Her place is neutral territory and it would be easier to focus on your training. You have to learn to control and harness your demon energy. We can't teach you how to utilize your Mazaku talents but we can teach you how to be a demon. You've learned we aren't all bad or blood-thirsty."

Yusuke let Koenma hold him, King Enma tried to kill him because he could give his lover children not because he was dangerous? The knowledge rocked him, he was pregnant now- strange as that seemed; so King Enma couldn't hurt him. He was carrying Koenma's child because he hadn't eaten a nut? His pregnancy would make him stronger? He was grateful to have demons for friends, he did have to learn to use his demon powers. At least he had Kurama who was half demon as well to help him. "It's so much to take in."

"Still weird thinking you're pregnant Yusuke." Hiei teased.

Yusuke groaned, "Don't tell Kuwabara. He has enough trouble with me being a demon."

"He'll find out when Yukina mentions it and she will, being a healer and a demon she's notice. Besides, I have a feeling your illness will preclude you from finishing junior high. You'll shock a lot of people."

Yusuke winced, "Keiko will freak." she was like a sister, Keiko had brought him back to life with a kiss. One he regretted now, he wished Koenma's kiss could have brought him back but he assumed that was against the rules.

"At least she knows she has no chance with you."

Yusuke sighed, "She couldn't have made me happy. I'm not cut out for a normal life." 

* * *

So...

Should Yusuke have a boy or a girl? what should the kid be? Half kami-demon? half-human/half kami?

How close should Hiei be to maturity? Should Hiei and Koenma's kids be the same ageish? I think Hiei should get pregnant just because he is an ice apparition not because of Kurama. Anyone agree? be funny if the three of them were pregnant together. Poor Genkai lols.

Just wait until the Three Kings enter the story...


	6. Chapter 5

Title: To love the Mazaku

Pairing: YusakexKoenma

Notes: Koenma has always had an attraction to Urameshi Yusuke...he made him a Spirit Detective to keep an eye on him. What happens when Yusuke sees teenage Koenma? How will the Three Worlds react if they realize Koenma finally has a weakness?

* * *

Chapter 5

Yusuke showing up on Genkai's doorstep was nothing new. Demon Yusuke showing up on her doorstep with Koenma, Kurama and Hiei without a mission was.

Koenma fawned over Yusuke, "Was the climb too much? You need water? A rice ball?"

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "I'm fine. Seriously, calm down."

"Keiko mentioned you're sick Yusuke. Anything I can help with?" Yukina asked softly.

"No. Not unless you can change me back to a human."

Genkai snorted, "Being a demon is not an illness and if that is why you're skipping school I'm surprised Kurama hasn't let Yoko beat the tar out of you."

"No, being a demon is not my illness but it did create the situation."

'What's wrong with you? I thought you were the Great Yusuke Urameshi who could handle anything."

"What's wrong with me is need to know and you don't need to know." Yusuke growled.

"It's my mountain. So grandma needs to know." throwing Yusuke's childish words back at him.

They were like two dog demons circling one another both looking for a weakness.

"I'm not skipping school, I'm a 300 hundred year old demon in a fifteen year old body. A very horny demon who nearly rips a door out of it's hinges because I don't know how to control my power."

"You manage to learn to control your power finally and it grows so rapidly that you lose control again, dimwit. Didn't think you'd turn yourself into a demon."

"I didn't turn myself into a demon. Sensui killed me. I didn't want to die that time. I wanted to. No I needed to come back. I just happened to be brought back because I had a demon ancestor." he rubbed the demon marking on his arm under his thin grey long sleeve shirt. They proved this was all to real, he was pregnant…with Koenma's baby. A baby his body was attacked to try to prevent this from happening. Despite what Koenma said about rules that protected him from Enma trying to kill him, he wasn't sure the Ruler of Spirit World would stop. He had to protect their child and his lover from anyone who tried to destroy their family.

Yukina maybe a naïve young apparition but she understood that Yusuke was part demon now and that he was horny so he was in heat? She wouldn't go into heat- well what would pass for heat for an ice apparition- which meant they got pregnant for a few months and there was something different about his energy besides having demon energy on top of his naturally occurring spirit and life energy. There was a small amount of life energy that wasn't Yusuke's. She asked quietly, "Yusuke? Are you perhaps, pregnant?"

Yusuke paled, Hiei had been right. Yukina did notice. "Please don't tell Kuwabara. I haven't had time to get used to it yet." he rolled up his sleeves, that's why these haven't disappeared yet." indicating his demon markings.

Genkai recognized the markings, Rando had very similar ones. Had Yusuke realized that? Surely, Yusuke wasn't going to be drawn to humans as food like Rando. Yusuke maybe a dimwit but he wasn't a cannibal. Was he more or less human then Kurama?

Kurama nodded, "He'll need help learning about being a demon. I know something about the Mazaku race but I'm not really a healer. It will be a long pregnancy, at least a year. I hope we can count on your help Yukina. A demon healer would be more helpful then a human doctor."

Yukina smiled, "Yusuke saved me, I'll do anything to help him. He's Kazama's best friend," she frowned, "I don't know how he'll take Yusuke being pregnant. He might faint."

Kurama chuckled, "We never did inform him about that little difference between humans and demons. As much as that romantic giant has designs on you, I hope he realizes that your first child will be yours and not at all his."

Yukina blushed, "I don't know if he figured that out. He's a little slow." she was sure Kazama would love any child she had even if it wasn't his.

"He better treat you right, Yukina." Hiei's voice lowered to a very soft whisper, "Or I'll run him through with my sword."

Kurama would probably help if Kuwabara hurt Yukina, he didn't agree that his mate should keep their relationship a secret but he respected Hiei's choice even if he didn't understand his reasons. He changed the subject, "Since there is a high probability of more then just one pregnant demon, if I can get them to grow may I plant some vegetables and herbs that are conducive to pregnancy?"

Genkai snorted, "Wonder if pregnancy will make Yusuke less of a dimwit."

Kurama chuckled, "Doubt it. Mazakus rarely find a life mate. To find one his first heat is only a benefit of their previous relationship. I don't know much about Mazakus. It would probably be smart to try to locate one."

Hiei interrupted, "I believe one of the three Kings of Demon world is a Mazaku. If he would consent to speak to Yusuke or help train him it would be beneficial."

XoooooX

It took Yusuke two days to feel comfortable with being pregnant and having to use his demon energy. Kurama insisted he sleep and eat more because between the pregnancy and the manifestation of his demon in his human body because of it, he was using up a large amount of energy.

While Hiei started to spar with Yusuke, Kurama took Koenma aside. "I may have to try to teach Yusuke how to access his demon as well as his energy. The pregnancy may prove too much for his human body. If I were pregnant, I would spend most of it as Yoko Kurama rather then Shuuichi Minamino."

"How dangerous is it?"

Kurama said quietly, "I don't know. His body hasn't had time to adjust to being both, not like mine. I can make Shuuichi Yoko now with effort, it is easier to wield small amounts of demon energy though Shuuichi then it is to transform into Yoko. I gain more power becoming Yoko but I find it is easy to loose myself in Yoko because I was him for so long. I am just starting to find a balance between Yoko and Shuuichi, Kurama. I can only help him so much, the rest is up to Yusuke."

Koenma had almost always believed in Yusuke, always expecting him to come through at the last minute. Yusuke would find a way to be human and demon, even with the added drain of a child. Yusuke was strong, their child, his heir, might be the most important mission of his lover's life.

XoooooX

Keiko Ukimura was furious, one minute Kurama tells her that Yusuke is recovering from injuries sustained while fighting Sensei and the next she hears the teachers talking about how poor Urameshi came down with some terrible sickness and wouldn't be able to finish the year. Like they would let him graduate with the amount of school he missed playing Spirit Detective.

Kuwabara grabbed her shoulder, "Keiko? Is it true? Is Urameshi really sick?"

Keiko shrugged, "I thought he was injured. He isn't at home. I've checked." she whispered, "You don't think he's off playing detective do you?"

Kuwabara grumbled, "No without me he better not. Come to think about haven't seen Kurama or Hiei since Demon's door."

"If he's not at home and he's not at school, where could,"

They both looked at each other and said together, "Genkai."

XoooooX

Yusuke was training, Hiei was a brutal taskmaster almost worse then Genkai.

"NO! I said use your demon energy. That was Spirit energy you worthless excuse of a demon. Mazaku! Pah!" Hiei smacked Yusuke's ass with the flat of his sword. "Again!"

Yusuke grumbled but he knew this was for his benefit, he had to learn to control his demon energy.

Kurama would laugh but he didn't dare, Yusuke had used his Spirit Energy for so long that it was natural for him to harness it like second nature. Hiei was trying to train Yusuke out of that, once he learned to access his demon powers instinctively then Yusuke would be stronger. They didn't want him to rely on his demon energy the way the teen had used his life energy out of desperation.

Yusuke's hard work was paying on, he was rubbing off on his mate. While Koenma would never be a warrior, the former junior ruler of Spirit World was trying to make up for centuries of never using any spirit energy. Koenma had come to the decision, if Yusuke was his mate even if the pregnancy made the teen stronger it was about time Koenma started harnessing his own spirit energy besides using methods like the Ma Fuu Kan. He learned to utilize the spirit gun he created for his detectives, like Yusuke in the beginning he could only currently fire one blast per day. He hadn't leaned to control his energy, he also formed discuses of energy and tossed them like human world Frisbees.

Kurama and Genkai had been helping him. Hiei had muttered that he was surprised it took the former prince this long to decide he needed training. Most demons could easily break or subdue such a weak individual. Kurama enjoyed teaching the princeling he needed speed by chasing and charging him with his rose whip; Genkai tossed low-level spirit waves after him.

This was the scene that Keiko and Kuwabara emerged from the stairs to find.

"Kazama!"

That ground everyone to a halt.

Kuwabara started, "I thought Yusuke was sick. Why are you attacking Koenma?"

Keiko's hands were on her hips, 'Telling lies to teachers! Letting people think you're sick! How dare you Yusuke! What the hell is wrong with you? Don't you know lies hurt people?"

"I am under the care of a healer. I am not capable of returning to school for at least a year." Yusuke growled, then his energy crashed and he could no longer stand.

Koenma wasn't fast enough to catch him but Hiei was.

Yukina glared at Hiei, "You pushed him too hard again. I told you, he can't train for hours. He needs breaks."

Keiko blinked, "Breaks? Why?"

Kurama sighed, "His demon isn't dormant, human bodies can only truly handle one aspect of ourselves. His demon and his human spirits can't coexist in his body without exhausting him."

"Why can't he go back to being human." Kuwabara was confused.

Yusuke silently begged Yukina not to say, as Koenma took him from Hiei.

"It's okay. Just relax."

Kurama tossed Yusuke a kai fruit that gave one a burst of energy.

Yusuke ate the fruit, and waited until he felt less weak. "I didn't mean to push so hard. I just want to find my balance. My center."

"Why is Yusuke weak? Would someone please explain this to me?" Keiko snapped, her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, what's wrong with Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked looking at Yukina.

Yukina shook her head, "Can't tell you Kazama. It's up to Yusuke."

Kuwabara concentrated on Yusuke, and noticed the two life energies coming from him. He blinked, "What?" why would there be a second life in Yusuke? Surely, this demon wasn't manifesting that way…

Genkai rolled her eyes, "Kuwabara is a psychic, not blind dimwit. It will be blatantly obvious in what, six months?"

Kurama shrugged, "I don't know. I don't know all that much about the Mazaku. "

"What are you talking about? What will be obvious in six months?" Keiko was furious. "Would someone tell me what's wrong with Yusuke? Is he dying?"

"Not dying. Just a little lost and confused. Feels like I have to relearn everything about myself. I'm not human really, I'm about as human as Kurama really is. As is, I'm too dangerous to be around most humans. Apparently, that will only get worse for about a year."

Hiei snorted, "We're trying to make him work on harnessing his demonic energy. He'll have to return to Demon world at some point and I'm not taking a completely useless fool. The question would be where it should be born. My children would be born in demon world because that's where they belong."

"Who would have kids with a shrimp like you?" Kuwabara teased Hiei.

Kurama snarled, "I would."

"Oh. Wait! How?" Kuwabara was shocked.

Yukina chuckled, "There are many things about demons you have yet to learn. Including that human definitions of mating, relationships and gender are rather…blurred for us?" well, human females couldn't suddenly get pregnant without any male influence but a koorime could and did at least once in their lifetime.

Kuwabara was publicly about masculine as you can get if you ignored his reactions to ghosts and love of cute things like kittens. He couldn't imagine why a guy would want to be with another guy when they could have someone beautiful like Yukina or Keiko- who was decent looking for a human girl. Then again Kurama was too pretty to be a normal guy, it had to be influenced by his demon self. "What do you mean by blurred?"

"Male demons can get pregnant fool." Hiei snorted.

Yusuke chewed on his lip in Koenma's arms, he was proud of his lover. Koenma was learning how to use his abilities that he never had taken the time to.

Koenma was tired of living in his father's shadow, he needed to be more mature now that Yusuke was expecting. Granted Yusuke had only been a demon for a few days and barely less then that had they known they were going to be parents in a little over a year. He felt bad for Yusuke, by human standards he was too young to have a child. If he had understood the purpose of the nuts he would have insisted Yusuke had one, he was happy that Yusuke's pregnancy kept his lover temporarily safe from his father's assassination attempts but he would have preferred to hold off until Yusuke was older. It would have been easier on his lover if it had been planned and Yusuke had more control over his demon abilities and nature. He was worried about the effect it would have on the boy…Yusuke might worry that he wouldn't be a good parent or that he might hurt the baby because of his temper. Yusuke would be a good parent, he would be the type to worry if you skinned your knee or threaten every boy in school if you were old enough to get a boy's attention. Because Yusuke's mother was never there he would always be there if they raised their child here in Human World, Yusuke would go to every school event, he would make every parent-teacher conference and the three worlds would go on hold for his kids. Yusuke made faces with a random boy to entertain them, tried to keep them safe by trying to save them from a car and anguished over the death of a child who was led astray by a broken man. Yusuke wasn't the type to hurt weaker people, he acted tough but he really cared and tried to look out for people.

Kuwabara sputtered, "Is that what's wrong with Urameshi?"

Genkai rolled her eyes, "Bingo! You win today's jackpot, your prize is…knowledge."

Keiko crossed her arms, her eyes narrowing, "That better be some sick joke."

Yusuke growled, "It's not something I'm proud of. I have to live with it. Because I'm a Mazaku- which I'm not entirely sure what that is, my pregnancy will be about a year and I am not pleased about that. I can barely train, my energy levels are unstable. My control over my demon energy is so pathetic Hiei could kick my ass and has. Koenma's training is progressing faster then mine. Using either of my spirit or demon energy drains me quickly because my body isn't used to being demon yet."

"Manifesting a demon in a human body is a strain. Yusuke isn't quite strong enough to take a full demon form yet. I'm sure it would be less of a strain if he was a demon most of his pregnancy." Kurama added.

"You haven't even finished junior high yet. You have no plans for the future. You need to have some way to care for your children."

Koenma chuckled, "Since I am the child's sire, according to demon law that is my responsibility. I also have the choice to mate Yusuke or to take the child from him, I prefer the former option. As my mate, he would be even safer but I am worried. We haven't been a couple long and I don't want him to feel trapped. I don't own him, he owns himself."

Yusuke blushed, mated? He had gotten pregnant his first Heat cycle and they hadn't ended up mated which Kurama said could have happened. He was barely fifteen; fifteen and pregnant. His demon nature was reacting as if he was three hundred according to Kurama; his lover was seven hundred. He felt very small and he worried he couldn't handle this; a father at sixteen? Seriously, Koenma was right; it was too soon but he wanted this baby. He loved it, because they had created the baby out of love. He had been reborn, as a demon and given a third chance at life because he wanted to come back because of Koenma. This time he was hoping he would survive being pregnant, he would hate for his child to grow up without him. He wasn't sure if he would be a good parent as young as he was but he wanted to get a chance to try. 

* * *

So...

How close should Hiei be to maturity? Should Hiei and Koenma's kids be the same ageish? I think Hiei should get pregnant just because he is an ice apparition not because of Kurama. Anyone agree? be funny if the three of them were pregnant together. Poor Genkai lols.

Just wait until the Three Kings enter the story...wait that won't be long.


	7. Chapter 6

Title: To love the Mazaku

Pairing: YusakexKoenma

Notes: Koenma has always had an attraction to Urameshi Yusuke...he made him a Spirit Detective to keep an eye on him. What happens when Yusuke sees teenage Koenma? How will the Three Worlds react if they realize Koenma finally has a weakness?

* * *

Chapter 6

It was three weeks before Yusuke could consciously choose to use his demon energy rather then his spirit energy. The toil of his pregnancy was difficult for Yusuke, he had yet to find the balance between human and demon but between nutrition and naps he had more energy. Especially, if his training sessions were no longer then forty-five minutes at time with two and half hour breaks to nap and eat. The constant stop and start irritated Yusuke, he worried that his usual endurance was compromised.

Hiei stiffened, "Someone is coming. It's not one of our allies."

"What are they?" Koenma asked, "and how strong?"

"Too strong for you princeling. Let us handle this." Kurama said quietly, "Go stay with Yusuke. He's supposed to be napping but he maybe playing video games with Genkai."

Hiei sneered, just because you were an A-class demon didn't make you good-looking. The demon that tried to enter Gekai's territory was really ugly.

Kurama toyed with his whip, "You've come far enough. What do you want."

"The Mazaku's head. It's worth a lot."

"What makes you think we'll let you lay one finger on Yusuke?" Hiei snorted.

Kurama's eyes narrowed, "Who sent you?" he had a bad feeling.

"None of your business. He's a half demon, they shouldn't be allowed to live."

Hiei seethed, "That isn't your choice to make." no child should be considered unfit to live.

Kurama felt righteous anger at the insulting of his mate, slashing his vine whip back and forth, "Yusuke, the avatar of the Mazaku is protected by the ancient laws of Spirit world. Besides, according to the laws of demon world, the only person that can decide to end a pregnancy is the sire. You are not the sire."

"Who knows who the sire is? He was in demon world, it could be anyone." the ugly demon accused. "It could even be a human."

"I know who the sire of his child is and you don't have the right to know." Kurama growled, his form flickering back and forth between Yoko and human forms.

Hiei noticed the shift, Kurama was upset. That wasn't good…

Kurama's body became that of Kurama Yoko, the golden eyes flashed. One second Kurama was next to Hiei and the next he had beheaded the demon assassin. Kurama Yoko growled, growing a tree, ending it's life as it reached a certain height and impaled the head on it, "Let the be a sign to the next fool. Listen up! Yusuke, Avatar of the Mazaku is under the protection Kurama Yoko. I'll kill any demon foolish of trying to attack him."

Hiei smirked, Kurama's yoko was sexy. He had fantasies of his mate's demon having his way with him not that he would say that out loud. He licked his lips, "you're sexy when you're brutal."

Kurama chuckled, "Glad you think so Hiei."

No one was pleased to see Hiei walk into Genkai's house with Kurama the Yoko.

Genkai was furious, her mountain had been designated neutral territory but both Spirit world and most demons.

Koenma asked quickly, 'Who was it and why did they come?"

Kurama's gold eyes narrowed, "The demon came to kill Yusuke. Someone is offering a lot of money for him dead."

Koenma was furious, "I certified Genkai's place as neutral territory after her first Dark Tournament. That was decades ago. Yusuke is supposed to be untouchable. That bastard." only his father would be foolish enough to put a reward out for Yusuke's death.

Hiei sighed, "This is ridiculous."

"If going to spirit world wasn't dangerous I would insist on an audience with my grandfather." you had to get to Spirit World to get to the portal to the divine court.

Yoko Kurama's golden eyes widened, "The old man is still alive?"

"Of course he is. If father is ignoring the rules in which he gains his authority, he shouldn't be in charge. Besides, he shirks his duties leaving me in charge all the time. I'm not due to become the true ruler of Spirit World until he chooses to retire or I turn one thousand, five hundred. Grandfather ruled for three millennia before retiring after separating from my grandmother, Kushinida. He was accepted to return to the divine court and hasn't left. I haven't earned the right to ascend to the divine court yet. Father has been ruling for two millennia before I was born. I've been doing his job for the past four hundred years." Koenma was incensed that his father was ignoring the rules of Spirit world.

Yoko tilted his head thoughtfully, "Wasn't Kushinida a demon?"

Koenma blinked, "yes?"

"Then you have Earth Demon in you. We just have to draw it out and teach you how to utilize it. Do you know what or who your bearer was?"

Koenma shook his head, "No. I've asked my entire life and no one has told me."

"No matter. Your grandfather according to tales was skilled with a sword. He killed a very powerful Dragon demon named Orochi. The demon tormented your grandmother's father and killed her sisters according to legend. Your Grandfather also was quite fast, something like Hiei. Perhaps, Hiei would be a better teacher then myself or Genkai, you will need a sword. Perhaps, we can convince Kuwabara to loan you his trial sword. He hasn't used it since the Dark tournament against Elder Toguro. If it is different for everyone I wonder what it would be for you."

"Ko-chan? With a sword? Darting around like Hiei? That would be hot…" Yusuke chuckled, momentarily forgetting that he was the target of demons wanting to make a name for themselves. 

* * *

So...

How close should Hiei be to maturity? Should Hiei and Koenma's kids be the same ageish? I think Hiei should get pregnant just because he is an ice apparition not because of Kurama. Anyone agree? be funny if the three of them were pregnant together. Poor Genkai lols.

So I went OC on Koenma's history, it was kind of fun. It's always fun to play with Japanese Mythology. I didn't intend on Koenma having demon blood when I started the story...

Just wait until the Three Kings enter the story...wait that won't be long.


	8. Chapter 7

Title: To love the Mazaku

Pairing: YusakexKoenma, HieixKurama, KuwabaraxYukina,

Notes: Koenma has always had an attraction to Urameshi Yusuke...he made him a Spirit Detective to keep an eye on him. What happens when Yusuke sees teenage Koenma? How will the Three Worlds react if they realize Koenma finally has a weakness?

* * *

Chapter 7

Yusuke was four months along when they woke to screams and growls coming from Hiei and Kurama's room.

Yusuke smelled very strong pheromones, "Think Hiei went into Heat?"

Koenma chuckled, "Of course."

A lot of changes had happened in four months, Koenma had gone from the power level of an E-class demon to a C-class. He was still a lot slower then Hiei but he could hold his own.

Yusuke was able to train for two hours with only forty-five minute breaks. He had a better handle on his energy, then again he had given in and pushed his humanity to a corner so he spent most of the day as his demon self. He was spending more time as a full demon and less as a mix. Being a mix and training was too hard on his body. He had been learning control mostly and had the ability/power of a upper-A range demon. The battle with Sensui had given him a power boost to push him from an upper B to an A class. Training every day without school as a distraction was good for him, his lover's training at his side was a good influence.

Koenma nipped Yusuke's neck, "It's interesting how you're four months pregnant and I can't tell except for the different in your life force."

Yusuke could tell the difference, he was more aware of the changes in his body since he'd been brought back from the edge of death by his demon ancestry. He was stronger, faster and had one hell of a sexual appetite. He thought he masturbated often after seeing Teenage Koenma, he had more sex in four months then he ever dreamed was possible. They had sex usually about three times a day and that wasn't including how many rounds they had each time. He growled, "You think you've improved your stamina enough to satisfy me?"

Koenma smirked, "I don't know. You're an A class demon. I'm just at the level of a C-class."

"High C."

"Nope, mid-range still."

Yusuke had let his Koenma fuck him when he was a B-class and Koenma was still at an E-class level. His lover had still been an E-class when he got him pregnant, while he himself had barely been A-class a couple of hours. He gave his lover a smirk, "Whatever. Fuck me."

A request Koenma couldn't refuse, "With pleasure." entering his lover was always a joy, Yusuke wasn't as tight when he was a demon as he was while human or partially human.

Yusuke's long black hair cascaded down his back, his demon marking glowing in the darkness of their room and his red eyes glowed like jewels. He cried out in pleasure, he loved how aggressive Koenma was in bed. "Yes. Fuck me. Harder." his hands turning claw-like that left deep gashes in Koenma's flesh.

Koenma's thrusts were down right abusive, if he were human they would be and would have probably snapped a human in half. Yet, the former Prince of Spirit World, knew they weren't brutal enough so satisfy the misogynistic demon he had for his lover. Yusuke liked their sex hard and brutal, it was hard to talk the teen into letting him be gentle with him. Sex was a way for him to show Yusuke how much he cared, he was proud of Yusuke. He'd watched the teen mature and he'd come to be more then just attracted to his detective, he loved him.

About fifteen minutes of vigorous sex and Yusuke came screaming his climax, it didn't take long for him to be ready for another round. The young Mazoku rolled them over, impaling himself on Koenma's member and proceeded to ride it intensely.

Koenma groaned, it was always hot to watch Yusuke ride him like that and it felt good.

It was dawn when they reached their second climax.

Yusuke sensed demons arriving in three directions, seemingly powerful ones. He cursed, "Damn it all to hell. I don't want to fight off assassins today. Here and I thought I'd have a good day." Koenma was worried about his lover, the attempts on his life still came would they ever stop?

Yusuke wiped himself off, "I wanted four rounds before breakfast."

They emerged dressed as they made their way to the courtyard, to find a very angry Hiei.

Hiei's jagan was open, wearing just pants, the 4'10 fire demon was radiating flame and his anger was almost palatable. Fire crackled around the bro

Kurama was in his Youko form and he didn't look happy either, "What the fuck do you want? A fight? Yusuke's head on a platter?" his golden eyes narrowed and his fox ears laid back.

Yusuke's demon energy was radiating dangerously, "Answer the Youko!"

"Yusuke Urameshi, the avatar of the Mazaku. We have been by King Raizen."

"Great not only does the King of Spirit World want me dead. Now I have a group sent from some demon who calls himself king."

Kurama snorted, "Raizen is a king; king of one third of Spirit World. He was the Mazaku demon I wanted to train you."

"He has come a long way. We've been watching. The flare of energy he released in anger when he sensed us was S-class. Our approach gave you the last incentive you needed to rise to the next class." the demon was dressed in monk-like attire, "My name is Hokushin, I am the general in charge of Lord Raizen's army. He is the Mazaku you are descended from he wishes to guide your training in the hopes that you will prove to be the heir he has been waiting for."

Yusuke's eyes narrowed, "So he's the bastard who took my victory over Sensui? He can help train me. I'll come but I'll show you, you don't interfere with my battles."

Koenma rest a hand on his lover's shoulder, "You can learn to properly use your powers. I'm proud of you, you've reached S-class powers."

"So it's true? The great Koenma has taken a demon for a lover? How the might have fallen."

Yusuke growled, "Don't take about my mate like that! He's mine. State your business before I kill you for disrespect."

The rude demon snarled, "My business isn't with you. It's with the fox."

Hiei shifted his sword from his right hand to his left, "What is your business with my mate? That's my fox."

"Be quiet imiko."

Kurama's heckles were up, his partially humanlike appearance sprouted two more tails, "Don't call him that. He's mine."

The demon tossed an orb at Kurama, "From Yomi, King of Gandara."

Kurama blinked catching the globe, "Yomi?" surely, it wasn't his former right hand in thievery. He'd had the man assassinated right? To rise to the power of a king was quite the accomplishment for a thief.

Hiei glared at the third emissary, "Who in the nine hells are you?"

"Makuro sent me. He's been watching you since you were with the thieves. He invites you to his kingdom."

"Sounds too convenient. Pairing you off and separating you." Genkai drawled.

"Indeed." Kurama nodded. "What if we decide not to come?"

"Given your powers we had to gain special permission from King Enma for you to cross the border." Hokushin said quietly, patiently.

"Father. Plotting as usual. He puts a contract out on Yusuke after failing to kill him and now he is all for shipping him to demon world?"

Hokushin shook his head, "The contract was rescinded. Raizen has placed Yusuke under his protection. He needs to ensure there is a clear heir. The demon world had lived with a power stalemate for five hundred years."

Koenma had heard that, he was seven hundred years old after all. 'Even if Yusuke became Raizen's heir, Yusuke couldn't designate his child as his heir. The child's future is mine to decide."

Kurama crossed his hand, "Former partner in crime reaching out to me? I don't buy it. Yomi is up to something. I don't trust this. The timing is terrible." Hiei would be in Heat for three days and if he wasn't very much mistaken, his Youko was already pregnant. He worried that Hiei's koorime ancestry would have him become pregnant as well, a demon pregnancy's required one to be near the sire for most of the pregnancy how could they do that if they were all on different sides? "I won't come unless I am free to come and go as I please. I'll need to be allowed to see my mate."

Hiei growled, "I dare anyone to tell me I can't see my fox. He's my fox." the nails from the hand of the arm that he used to summon his dragon broke Kurama's skin, releasing the scent of blood.

Yusuke's glowing ki, was pulsing in time with Koenma's heartbeat, slow but constant. "I'll want to see Koenma as well. He'll be safe too right?"

Hokushin shook his head, "We didn't ask King Enma to allow his son to cross the border."

Koenma snorted, "I doubt he'd give me permission. Besides, my power level wouldn't be affected by the Kakkai barrier for now at least. I'm sure our relationship isn't common knowledge in the three worlds. If Yusuke is going, so am I."

Genkai was silent, if the arrival of these people pushed Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei to lower S, Koenma had tipped every so slightly into the lower B range. He was accelerating quickly through power classes, mostly because he never exercised his power so he never let it increase to it's potential. Going from a E-class ranking to a lower B in four months on an unheard of accomplishment, she wasn't even sure if Yusuke had done it. Then again Yusuke had been a very talented Human, then again Koenma had demon and kami blood.

"No, you won't."

Koenma spun in the direction of the voice, his eyes narrowed. It was a member of the Spirit World's special defense forces; Shun-jun. Which meant Captain Ootake had been replaced due to his failure to kill Yusuke. "Why? As long as Father refuses to call off his assassination attempts I'm not going back. Besides, I'm tired of doing his job. I'm not supposed to be in charge yet."

"Do not presume to know more then King Enma." Shun-jun sneered at the exiled princeling.

"I don't. I just feel he should abide by the rules that grant him his crown." Koenma said with his arms crossed. "I wish to further my abilities; it is unseemly that the future ruler of Spirit World is so weak. It would be far too easy for any of these demons to kill me, I am sure that Genkai could kill me herself. Why wasn't I trained? Why was I allowed to continue to be so weak? I see it as a failure in parenting. Besides, I'm not leaving my mate."

The recently promoted captain growled, "He isn't your mate."

Yusuke had enough of this man, it was bad enough that he had tried to kill him but now he was disrespecting Koenma. He grabbed his lover's hand pulled him to his chest and bit down on his neck. Yusuke's ki surged into the bite and left a mark; which was almost a tattoo on Koenma's pale neck. "He's mine. I won't let us be separated besides; demon law gives him the right to stand at my side until the birth. Then he can decide what to do with both me and our child. I should be very angry if he turns his back on us both."

"You monster! How dare you mark the prince! Pregnant? You let this blood thirsty monster take advantage of you? I'll kill you myself Mazaku!" Shun-jun's reputation among demons was almost the equivalent of the human world 'boogey man'.

Kurama's Youko recognized the captain as the S.D.F. member who injured him nearly fatally and his handsome face twisted into a sneer of dislike.

Hiei was immediately conscious of his mate's hatred for the emissary from Spirit World and he felt a rise of hatred from the S.D.F. captain.

Koenma wrapped his arms around Yusuke, "Father wanted him dead because he could have my child. He is the one carrying our offspring, not that it is any of your business. He doesn't take advantage of me, it's a mutual thing."

"You let this monster fuck you?" the captain was incensed.

Yusuke snapped, "No. I have never fucked Koenma. He fucks me. What he means is we choose to have a sexual relationship. You couldn't kill me when I was being healed and granted more power by my demon heritage what makes you think I would let you kill me now?"

"Your pregnancy is a weakness. It drains you because part of you is still human somehow."

Yusuke growled, "I can fight long enough to kill you." he sensed the gap in their power, this man from Spirit World was weaker then he was.

"You're a bloodthirsty monster."

"I was Koenma's lover before I was a demon. You know how strange it is to have a three hundred year old demon in a fifteen year old body? It's exhausting, confusing and sometimes enjoyable. I didn't choose to be what I am, a fifteen year old pregnant half-demon. But I'll be damned if you'll take away what keeps me sane!" Yusuke's ki flickered between the blue of his spirit energy and the red of his demon energy, "I need him."

"Hush, I'm here Yusuke. I'm not leaving you."

"You're wanted in Spirit World. To deal with Raizen." Shun-jun insisted.

"I'm needed at Yusuke's side. Besides, I'll have more accurate intelligence staying in Raizen's kingdom then what Spirit World's intelligence experts can give me. Look at the Sensui mess! He shouldn't have been able to accomplish what he did without our noticing. If I went back to Spirit World, there would be a reckoning and a complete inquiry into what went wrong. Perhaps, it isn't demons that are the greatest threat. Maybe it's Humans. Sure Demons eat humans but humans have proven themselves more deadly and cruel."

"You've been brainwashed by these monsters."

A ripple of blue light was in Koenma's hand, "Leave." a discus of power circled above his palm and between his fingers and his thumb, "Leave, before I use this to cut your head off."

"You're threatening me? I am the captain of the Spirit World Defense Force! You'll be tried before the Divine Court for your insolence."

"The Divine Court would never try me for ignoring you. Father would be too worried his own decisions would be brought to light to ask them to try me." he raised his energy disc more menacingly; "You aren't welcome. Leave."

The Spirit World visitor left.

Koenma's spirit energy lost its edge, "I apologize for Spirit World's rudeness. If I were in charge I would be more diplomatic. You don't always win with brute force. If you did, the Demon World would be united under one ruler long ago."

Hokushin nodded, "True. Sometimes one has to think beyond one's desires to accomplish one's goals."

"I believe that it is diplomatically correct to visit King Raizen if he would be so gracious as to extend Yusuke's invitation to me as well. If I am still the heir to Spirit World; perhaps, it is time for a new era of communication between us. Between Yusuke and myself we have genetic ties to the three worlds."

Hokushin bowed, "I will ask King Raizen if he can extend his invitation to include the Avatar of the Mazaku's mate as well. I will return in three days. I suspect Spirit World will rescind their offer to help you reach Demon World. Therefore we will have to make our own arrangements for you."

Kurama shook his head, "I know a plant that will temporarily drain our powers and make us weak enough to pass through the Kakkai barrier."

Hiei growled at him, "Just how long would the plant affect us."

Kurama chuckled, "Only for three hours."

Hiei snorted, "Don't like those odds and how vulnerable would we be?"

Kurama smirked, "I will explain when we don't have company."

Yomi's irritating emissary was long gone as was Makuro's.

Hokushin bowed, "Good day to you Avatar and to your companions." he and his monk-attired companions disappeared in the direction they had come.

Hiei turned on his mate, "Now tell me about this plan of yours." his tone was clear that he didn't like it.

Yusuke wasn't thrilled about having his power brought down to a level that could pass through the Kakkai barrier which would make him Mid-level B again and he would be weak enough for those S.D.F. fools to attack him.

Koenma wasn't found of the plan either but he didn't see that they had much choice…not if they wanted to get to demon world.

"It is a parasite plant with a limited life, it draws on our ki to help it grow. When it gathers enough ki it is expelled from our bodies and plants itself."

"You have used this before?" Hiei asked.

"You don't think A-class Yoko Kurama actually got beaten by those S.D.F. fools do you? An A-class demon couldn't get in to Spirit World undetected but a C-class Yoko could. I was planning of trying my luck at their Secure Archives but someone figured out I was coming and I sprung a trap. Perhaps, what I needed was back up," he smirked at Hiei, "A partner."

Hiei sneered, "Perhaps. If your plant doesn't behave as you say, I will enjoy teaching you a lesson for lying to me." 

* * *

So...

So...that wasn't very canon was it? You like it?

So I went OC on Koenma's history, it was kind of fun. It's always fun to play with Japanese Mythology. I didn't intend on Koenma having demon blood when I started the story...


	9. Chapter 8

Title: To love the Mazaku

Pairing: YusakexKoenma, HieixKurama, KuwabaraxYukina,

Notes: Koenma has always had an attraction to Urameshi Yusuke...he made him a Spirit Detective to keep an eye on him. What happens when Yusuke sees teenage Koenma? How will the Three Worlds react if they realize Koenma finally has a weakness?

* * *

Chapter 8

They were training again when they sensed Hokushin once more…

To be on the safe side they went on the defensive.

The emissaries from Raizen had come the proper way and were making their way to Genkai's temple.

"We still come in peace."

Yusuke crossed his arms, "Pardon me if I don't believe you."

Hokushin nodded, "After assassination attempts I can understand that. I have been instructed to extend your invitation to our kingdom to include your mate."

"How decent of him." Yusuke snorted.

"It will take quite a while to train you properly. It would be best if you made plans to stay quite a long while at least a few months."

"I have done that. It would be unseemly to expect me to live among humans until I learn to control my strength. Besides, my school thinks I'm ill." Yusuke growled, he wasn't sure how much he trusted these people but at least they were letting him have Koenma around.

"We will return in two days, that should give you time to take your leave. Kurama you still have your way to cross the Kekkai barrier?"

"Of course. At least I don't have a bug strapped to my chest that is zapping my strength." Kurama snorted.

"Of course the great Youko Kurama would recognize something so primitive." Hokushin bowed, "We will return in two days."

The emissary and his companions disappeared the same way they arrived.

Yukina said quietly, "I'll come too. I think I'm pregnant and I should be with my people."

Kurama nodded, she was indeed with child and he sensed a second life force in his mate. Hiei would not be happy, being koorime it was likely something he couldn't have avoided. Her powers were weak enough that she wouldn't need the seed, he was sure that the plant was safe for them to take while pregnant. He wouldn't have considered it an option if it was dangerous, the parasitic bug the emissaries from King Raizen would have been dangerous. The drain was too much, it wasn't slow it was a rapid power crash which would have been too traumatic for a demon fetus.

"Yeah leave grandma all along after she's gotten used to your troublesome ways and continual presence." Genkai grumbled.

"We'd take you with us grandma but I don't think you would enjoy yourself in Demon World."

"Pah! Demon World. Just my luck the only people who really care to visit an old woman are demons!" Genkai stalked off probably to play a simulator game.

Kurama nudged Hiei away, when they were alone in their room he said quickly, "You're going to have to either tell Yukina who you are or you will have to stay away from her."

"Kurama what in the Nine Hells are you talking about?"

"Your Koorime heritage. Both you and Yukina are pregnant."

Hiei's red eyes widened, "No! I can't be."

Kurama nodded, "Sorry dragon but you are. If you carry it, chances are that it will have ice abilities."

"Fire demons…don't they spontaneously get pregnant too?" Hiei was completely at a loss…he never wanted Yukina to know about him. He didn't want to disappoint her…

"I don't think so Hiei. I'm afraid that your koorime heritage is the reason for this."

"We flipped. I was in heat. It's not spontaneous, not like Yukina's."

Kurama sighed and rolled his eyes, "We did not 'flip', the great Yoko Kurama is an uke in bed but not in battle."

"I don't want to be koorime. She can't know who I am. She deserves better then to be tainted by the knowledge that I am her brother." Hiei threw himself on their bed in a pout.

"It's up to you Hiei. She's your family, I can't change your mind. I just don't understand why, I don't have to though. I love you and as your mate I'll have to stand by your decisions. I don't have to agree with them though, but I will stand by your choice. Your child would be mine too anyway." Kurama said laying besides the young childish fire demon.

Hiei was annoyed that Kurama wasn't agreeing with him about not telling Yukina about they're being twins but his mate was going to agree with him that it was theirs and not just his. The last thing he wanted was to have much in common with his koorime relatives, those icy bitches.

XoooooX

"So we're going to Demon World in two days, are you okay with that Yusuke?"

Yusuke sighed, "I don't know but at least you're coming with me. I wouldn't have agreed if you couldn't come."

"The rules regarding a sire's rights wouldn't allow for anything else." Koenma pushed his lover down on the bed and started to massage the sore muscles that Yusuke wouldn't admit to having.

"What's this whole thing about sire's rights?"

"Well according to the traditions of Demon World any child conceived during sex is the property of the sire. The bearer is not allowed to decide whether to continue or end a pregnancy. The sire can end a pregnancy at anytime."

"Well that's pathetic, if you had raped me rather then make love to me and I got pregnant because I was in heat then I couldn't decide to get rid of the child? I don't think I could have lived with that."

"Well I'm a good guy, I would have given you a choice." if Yusuke had said he hadn't wanted the child it would have hurt but he would have respected his wishes.

"How would the sire know if you ended the pregnancy?" Yusuke was curious…

"You can feel it. Your child being dying. Strangely enough sires don't always register that a child was born." Koenma knew that his mate carried a lot of tension and stress in his neck and shoulders, he liked knowing he could help.

"That really feels good Ko-chan." Koenma had very talented hands, he was lucky his mate was good to him. He knew Koenma was being honest, he had been asked how he felt about being pregnant. They had agreed that they had wished they had waited but they had said they wanted the child. "So if the child was born but the sire didn't know, would the sire recognize his own offspring?"

"Sometimes, it depends on if they meet. if the child is of a certain age then the sire has no claim on their life."

"How old do you have to be so they wouldn't have claim to you?"

"At least a hundred, which is the soonest most demons reach maturity." Koenma said with a shrug.

"I lucked out when I ended up with you for a mate."

"I think I'm the one who got lucky with you. You've beat the odds many times babe. I enjoy having you here with me. It gets awful lonely running the Gates of Judgment, it took me seven hundred years to find someone I could love. I love you a lot and I'm thrilled about our child. I can't imagine being too far from you, Yu-chan."

"Too mushy. Fuck me." Yusuke growled.

"How do you want me to do that?"

"Rip my clothes off and fuck me."

Koenma did as his lover asked, he kissing his neck and tearing off his clothes. forcing Yusuke onto his knees spreading his legs and entering him hard.

Yusuke groaned, "Koenma!" he loved the feeling of his lover inside him, the pain of being abruptly entered, 'Oh god! Yes! Fuck me!"

Koenma loved how it felt to be inside Yusuke, he was so tight, "Yusuke!"

"Yes. Move damn it." Yusuke growled.

Koenma set a pace he knew Yusuke needed, "You're amazing Yu-chan."

"Fuck Me! Fuck Me!" Yusuke groaned as he came.

Koenma fucked him through both of their orgasms, "I love you."

Yusuke turned to cuddle and kiss him, "I know."

"I'm not sure whether I'm looking forward to Demon World or not but I do know that I want to be near you."

"I'm glad you aren't going back to Spirit World."

"And leave you without my presence to hopefully deter assassins? Besides, I want to be with you, I don't know much about pregnancy but I want to help somehow."

"I don't know if I could do this without you. I'm just a kid with no experience." he rest his hand on his stomach, "I don't know anything about raising a child. I never really expected to have one." Yusuke was both excited and scared, he'd fallen in love with his former boss so quickly. He'd never believed in such a girly thing like love at first sight but he'd definitely lusted at first sight of Koenma's true form. He knew their first time hadn't been a fuck, it had been making love to them by the end. They'd only been intimate four times before he'd gotten pregnant, but he didn't regret letting Koenma become his lover. He really did love Koenma, he wanted to be with him. He was a bit worried about their reception in Demon World but he'd protect their family. No one was going to threaten his mate, he'd get stronger. 

* * *

So...

So...that wasn't very canon was it? You like it?


	10. Chapter 9

Title: To love the Mazaku

Pairing: YusakexKoenma

Notes: Koenma has always had an attraction to Urameshi Yusuke...he made him a Spirit Detective to keep an eye on him. What happens when Yusuke sees teenage Koenma? How will the Three Worlds react if they realize Koenma finally has a weakness?

* * *

Chapter 9

Hokushin and his two companions returned two days later as promised.

Kurama had fed them; himself, Hiei and Yusuke the seed of the plant a few hours prior, the power drain was gradual but by the time Hokushin arrived they were mid-level B's as promised.

Hokushin nodded, "Come, we haven't much time."

Because of the seeds, they didn't need assistance from the S.D.F. so they all slipped through a weak point in the Kakkai Barrier.

"My friends Kurama and Hiei are welcome to visit right?"

"Provided they are not present as spies. Yomi and Makuro are not to be trusted." Hokushin said quickly.

"I trust them with my life."

They were on the border of Raizen's territory when a bird demon crashed nearby.

"Yomi requests all of you to join him tomorrow." The bird gasped.

Yusuke glared, "Why?"

"One of you is related to him. He has not disclosed which."

Yusuke frowned, "It can't be me. I'm related to Raizen."

"How could a goat demon who is younger than I am be my relation?" Kurama snorted. "He's up to something."

"I'm a fire demons so it can't be me."

Yusuke turned to his mate, "Koenma?"

Koenma held up his hands, "I'm just as confused as you are."

"We'll send out reply to his invitation later." Kurama frowned. "Tell Yomi I'll be by tomorrow. He needs to consider whether I shall have the freedom to see my mate. I shall be very angry and less likely to hear him out if he says no."

Hiei smirked, "I'll have it out with this 'Makuro'. I'll see if the two of us can't come to some 'arrangement'

Hiei grabbed Kurama's collar and kissed him, "See you soon. Take care of yourself."

"You too Hiei." Kurama said quietly.

Hiei expelled the plant, his ki now clearly radiating his S-level power.

Then quicker than a blink Hiei was running towards the co-ordinate of Makuro's kingdom.

Kurama sighed, "I hope he'll be safe." He hadn't confided the truth of Hiei's pregnancy to anyone.

Yusuke and Kurama also expelled the seed, their powers returning to S-level quickly.

Yusuke felt an increase in his libido and groaned. "Fuck…what a way to meet an ancestral father."

Kurama snickered, "You can't help it. Demons are often horny. He'll get over it. The person he might be upset with it Koenma."

The former junior ruler of Spirit World frowned, "Why?"

"He may think you took advantage of Yusuke being in heat." Kurama warned.

Yusuke growled, "Fuck that. I asked for it, every time."

Kurama chuckled, "I know it."

Yusuke frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"Hiei and I spied on you after we returned from Demon World. We…well I wanted to be sure you were all right. You definitely begged for it." Kurama smirked.

Yusuke scowled. "Voyeurs."

Hokushin coughed, "Well, we ought to be delivering you to Raizen. He is waiting…he's been waiting a long time for you."

The party started walking to Raizen's stronghold.


	11. Chapter 10

Title: To love the Mazaku

Pairing: YusakexKoenma

Notes: Koenma has always had an attraction to Urameshi Yusuke...he made him a Spirit Detective to keep an eye on him. What happens when Yusuke sees teenage Koenma? How will the Three Worlds react if they realize Koenma finally has a weakness?

* * *

Chapter 10

The farther they ran into Raizen's kingdom the louder the rumbling was.

Kurama rubbed his ears, "What is that din?"

"King Raizen's stomach. He has not eaten in two thousand years. Out of respect none of my brethren have at least in his presence and when we do it is sparingly." Hokushin offered. "One can tell meal times by his stomach's growling. It has grown louder these last hundred years."

Kurama winced, "At least I shall be leaving tomorrow. It is a long journey and I wish to have time to make it leisurely." He had adjusted his demon energy to cloak his pregnancy, it was something he'd rather keep private.

Kurama's pregnancy was known to his companions who he had told joyfully but Hiei was still in denial so his was more secretive.

It was nearly dark when they reached Raizen's castle.

"I will inform the Toushin that you have arrived." Hokushin turned to one of his monk companions, "Seitei if you would show our guests to their quarters. Touo have Seiki prepare accommodations for the Yoko and his mate when they visit. As well as those for the Ice Apparition when she comes for she is healer to the Avatar."

The two other monks bowed.

Hokushin left them and preceded them.

"Avatar if you and your consort would follow me." The monk addressed as Seitei requested.

Yusuke and Kurama followed.

They were led to a tower that was lit with what appeared to be electricity.

"We are quite technologically advanced compared to Ningenkai. You should have access to much of what you are used to. We have a cooling system not unlike your air conditioning. There is also central heating as well when needed but the climate of Tourin. This is the capital Aran and the castle has stood as long as Toushin Raizen has reigned. The floors are constructed from a substance similar to your marble but covered in thick rugs with rich designs. This was once Raizen's tower but now he never leaves the throne room." Seitei informed them.

There were tapestries of battles between demons and piles of human corpses.

Yusuke cringed inwardly, "I am sure we shall be comfortable."

"One of us will inform you when Toushin Raizen has summoned you. You are the Toushin's guest and are welcome to alter your residence to your own preferences." Seitei bowed and left them."

"Alter? The first thing to go will be those tapestries. Ugh!" Yusuke grumbled.

Koenma having some success at speed near Hiei-like quickly flipped the tapestries so that they were backwards and their depictions blurred. "I wonder if we invited the 'Beautiful Suzuki' if he could fashion something more…tolerable."

"I wouldn't mind that." Yusuke shrugged eying the preposterously furnished

"However I believe that Hokushin can conjure. Perhaps, he is Quest-class like Karasu." Koenma mused.

"Who cares? We have some breaking in to do." Yusuke said giving his mate a seductive look

Koenma threw up some privacy spells that were based on divine magic that should keep out demons.

Then he threw Yusuke against the stone wall, tore their clothes away and brutally fucked him.

Yusuke clung to him, doing his best to ride Koenma's cock as he was fucked, "Yes! Yes! Harder!"

XoooooX

Kurama was escorted to relatively comfortable chambers where he and Hiei might meet if they were to visit Tourin together…

They'd been nigh inseparatable since they had met Yusuke. They had found in each other a measure of peace, comfort and companionship.

Sure they were an odd couple but they completed one another…

He missed him and hoped that all was well in Alaric. He knew little about this Makuro and hoped Hiei would remain healthy. He could feel Yoko gaining more control the further the pregnancy went on. Yoko was possessive of their mate, and he craved the sire of his children. The violence of their mating and the passion of their encounters…

Tomorrow would he go to Gandara to meet with Yomi, his goat demon ex partner.

For now he must pass a lonely night that would be no doubt the first of many…

Then his phone rang…

Kurama sighed and picked it up.

"Shuichi?" it was his mother Shiori once Minamino and now Hatanaka for she had married one of her former doctors whom she had fallen in love with after her 'miraculous recovery' from her long illness that should have ended with her death.

"Yes mother." Kurama said politely.

"How are you?"

"I am fine. I am staying busy. That special study program I mentioned is going well."

That had been his story when he had moved to Genkai's temple. He was to have another year of high school but he'd taken his senior exams early much to Kaito's disgust and fury. He'd concocted his story and paused in their training long enough to attend his mother's wedding which had taken place before they had left the Human World. He'd taken an apartment near the university he was supposedly taking part in the research study.

Suichi his stepbrother he had sent to a prestigious football [soccer] training camp while their parents were on a month long honeymoon to Italy. Both of which he had paid for…

"Are you sure it won't interfere with your schooling?" came his mother's worried voice.

Kurama chuckled, "No mother, I made sure to take the final exams for my high school as well as the entrance tests for numerous respected universities. One of whom invited me to take part in this study. I am merely a lowly research assistant in an agriculture project."

"I am proud of you. How is the study going?"

"Quite well. I am learning a lot…" about himself and other things. He still hadn't the courage to tell his mother the truth…that his part-time job had been as an assistant to a Spirit Detective and that he was really a demon. He had been a true demon since he'd become pregnant. It was too difficult for his human body to handle such…an anomaly as a pregnancy.

He worried how long he could deceive his mother. Kurama was grateful for the patch he'd made before he'd left Human World.

XoooooX

Hiei's speed brought his quickly to the edge of Alaric's territory.

He opened his jagan just long enough to locate the capital before taking off at a speedy but leisurely pace for he wasn't hurrying on some fool's account.

He was not pleased to be separated from his fox and he would argue his right to seek his mate's company.

He slowed down when he came within a hundred yards of the capital and fairly walked arrogantly towards it.

When he arrived at the gates he snarled, "Tell Makuro Hiei has come. He better make this meeting worth my while or else I shall make haste to return from whence I came."

He was surlier then usual due to his separation from his pregnant mate no doubt…

His place was with Kurama, his fox or was it Kurama's place was at his side? He was still a young demon with much to learn having recently achieved maturity…

Having his Yoko elder by many centuries and wiser, he had much to learn. He was secretly grateful that he was not teased or belittled by Kurama for his youth and lack of knowledge about either world. Demons weren't as prone to the madness of love that humans were but he had a sort of possessive nature when it came to his fox.

He hoped that his suspicions that Yomi was once Kurama's lover were for naught for his fox to return to the side of a former lover made him fraught with anger and a desire to demand Kurama attend at his side and to lock him in a bed chamber. He was tempted to return the way he came and drag the Yoko by his tail. He wished he had brought him hence and used his jagan to control him…

He made sure that his unwanted pathogenesis pregnancy due to his koorime ancestry was still cloaked. He was merely a few weeks gone and he would wish that he keep it hidden from all. Hiei wished he could remain in denial…

The centre of the city had a house shaped like a giant beetle or was it a human cockroach? Either way it was brilliant by demon standards but too much time among humans had the design looking distasteful…

He wanted some other place he might be made to come see as a place to sleep for who knows how long as his residence but not a home.

At this moment he almost believed that human saying that home was where the heart was but he doubted a demon had a heart like the humans were said to have. Could one such as he an imiko, a cursed child hated of his own race that cursed him to conceive a child truly be capable of tender emotions?

His thoughts were interrupted when a demon covered in armor arrived, "I am Kirin, second to Makuro, king of Alaric. This is Meidara, capital of Alaric. You are expected and Makuro wishes to meet with you at once."

Hiei snorted, "It better be worth my time. I have places that I would prefer to be."

"We best not keep the King waiting." Kirin sneered before stalking off, "Come then guest."

He was led through the city and into Meidara drawing nearer to the beetle-like central structure of the city, home to the most reticent of all the Kings of Demon World.

Hiei was annoyed and it was growing by each tedious minute he spent in this vile place. Would he were still at Genkai's mountain temple…

He may have missed Demon World for it was his true home but he didn't like being called and summoned as a human called one's dog…

Just who did this Makuro think he was?

Arrogant bastard…

He was no man's lapdog be they demon or human.

He was led into a throne room eventually…

This Kirin bastard probably took the longest route!

The beetle theme continued even here…

The throne this Makuro was seated in was also designed like a reclining beetle with the head of it serving as the back of the chair.

"So you are Hiei…" a mechanical voice came from inside a bandaged wrapped head…

It reminded him of the wrappings he was tossed off the floating island of his mother's people. The bastard even had similar charms stuck to the wrappings. All that could be seen was an eye that looked more like a disk then a true eye.

He hated this Makuro even more at first sight, he sneered, "What business do you have with me? Why have you summoned me and why should I remain?"

A sword was swung towards his neck but he dodged it and drew his own sword. "This is the welcome I receive? I should leave this place."

"Kirin! Stand down!" the bandaged Makuro thundered.

"My lord, he gives you not the respect you are due." Kirin growled.

"Respect is not given it is earned. I have seen nothing that merits such esteem. I do not give respect or allegiance easily. Both must be earned. If this is merely an exercise in futility I will go my way and you yours." Hiei sneered.

"I have not called you here to force your loyalty. I wish to test you. You have come far from the Dark Tournament. I heard of your exploits with the Spirit Detective…both at his side and as his enemy. I have intelligence operatives even in the Human World and I have heard many things of you. I wish to ascertain if any are true." Makuro drawled.

"Why should I allow myself to be tested? Of what benefit of it is it to me?"

"I heard you became an S-class when my messenger arrived along with those sent from my rivals Raizen and Yomi. While you were A-class I was going to test you by having you fight 500 A-class demons. Unfortunately, that has been thrown out with this news. I have no choice but to allow you fight my personal guards one by one. A battle chamber has already been prepared. I would prefer my guards beaten rather then killed so that I may have some use for them afterwards but fighting is dirty business and well bodies pile up." The king of Alaric said her posture stiffening.

"You wish me to fight?" Hiei frowned, "To test my skill?"

"And you power…to see how true the growing legend of Hiei is."

"Why have you sent for me now?" Hiei sneered.

"I need the strongest warriors I can muster. The most powerful of my rivals Raizen is dying. When he finally perishes from centuries of starvation, Yomi and I will go to war each for a piece if not all of Tourin. I intend to bring the entire country under my rule, however Yomi is a fierce rival and formidable opponent and not to be underestimated. I have planned for this moment for three hundred years and the hour is near at hand. I have waited for a warrior as strong as you. Rising in a little over a year from D-class to S-class is quite the accomplishment. Going from A-class to S-class is said to take two years at least. You have outdone many of your fellow demons' wildest fantasies…you should be proud."

"Proud? My greatest rival is myself in truth."

"What of your former companions? This Yusuke now hailed as the Avatar of the Mazaku? Is he not someone worthy of your respect? You have fought at his side for a year, as rival and even a teammate? Does he mean nothing to you? If you must fight him would you? Then there is Yoko Kurama…"

"My fox, I will have leave to visit him of my choosing will I not? It is my right."

"Right? What right is this that you speak of?" Kirin snorted. "You are here at Makuro's order and you will stay until he gives you leave."

"Not that it is any of your business but the Yoko is my mate and the rights I speak of are sire's rights. I own the fox and even Yomi's purported claim pales in comparison to mine." Hiei snarled.

"Why would the great Yoko Kurama choose to be with a puny thing like you? Surely he could do better then someone like you imiko." Kirin tossed back disdainfully.

Hiei leapt nearly invisible, throwing the General of Alaric into the nearest wall cracking it and thrusting his sword between the armor and the helmet. "Whatever reasons my fox has for taking me to his bed are his own and you have no right to question him. He is mine, and by the three worlds no one insults my fox and lives."

"Hiei you have made your point. Let him go. He will eventually be your opponent. Until then you will battle my elite guard one by one. Starting with the lowest ranked and the recruit prior to you…" Makuro drawled in his mechanical voice.

"Who has this _honor_?" Hiei snorted.

"He was sent to wait in the battle chamber upon notice of your arrival. I shall escort you for I have a great desire to see you fight. A pity that you are otherwise tied to another I had hopes that…they matter little now." Makuro snorted.

The king of Alaric rose and the sound of mechanical servos filled the relative silence of the throne chamber.

Hiei knew that demon gestation was stronger then human pregnancy. He wasn't far enough along for fighting to be dangerous…

"My reward for winning this fight would be?" Hiei sneered.

"The return of something precious and the right of safe travel between the kingdoms as long as you are not proven guilty of spying for one of my rivals." Makuro droned.

"Spy? I have no loyalty to any king of Demon World. I know little of either you or your rivals. I don't wish to be involved in your petty power struggles. I better myself for my own personal amusement and satisfaction." Hiei snorted.

"You say many things but how much of it is true? I doubt you would fight your _friends_ if it came to a war and they were on opposite sides."

"My fox wouldn't side with anyone. He has no stake in this fight anymore then I…"

"Really? Yomi plays dirty and likes to threaten. I wouldn't be surprised if he were blackmailed into joining his ranks." Makuro shrugged.

"How would he manage such a thing?"

"The Yoko's human mother is a weakness that the famous thief can ill-afford. Rumor has it he stole the Forlorn Hope and attempted to offer his life for hers. Such a story if I have heard it would no doubt have come to Yomi's ears."

"Then in exchange for my second win I expect you to remove whatever threat is set by Yomi. I have little love for humans and find most to be tiresome. However my mate's mother has recently remarried and gone on a trip. It would weaken Yomi if you were to remove a pawn from the game he wishes to play with my fox."

"You expect me to get involved with whatever game he is playing with Yoko Kurama?" Makuro stopped to look over her shoulder.

Hiei snorted, "It might encourage me to consider loyalty to you. I have no respect for Yomi. If one has to resort to blackmail then you are revealing you are in the weaker position. However I have no proof that he has done this. I know little of Yomi and Raizen is more legend then reality as far as I am concerned. He is to die soon? I have no patience with dead men and leave them to Spirit World. I hate them and their new captain of the Spirit World Defense Force most of all. I would prefer if he were sent to whatever hell is offered to dead demons. Where they can rip him to shreds for all eternity. Or else he can be trapped in a Sinning Tree of his own like Elder Taguro…"

"Yes, despite the tales of Yoko Kurama's weakness it seems he still possesses some of his more brutal nature." Makuro continued her trek deeper into the earth

"He is growing more Yokai then human as the days pass despite his ties to the Human World through Shuichi's mother. Eventually she will die and he will be free of that entanglement." Hiei shrugged.

"Perhaps, he is more intriguing then I previously thought. I had not considered him worthy of my time having more in common with a loner like myself. Yoko Kurama has always surrounded himself with a den of persons whose loyalty was semi-turned to himself as long as it benefited them." Makuro said with a shrug.

Eventually they reached a set of iron thick iron doors.

Makuro held up her right hand and it opened.

To his disgust the opening resembled the vagina of a female…

Seated on a rock pedestal was someone not unfamiliar to him…

The infamous demon doctor Shigure…

A face from his past, the man who had at his behest implanted him with Jagan and taught him some swordsmanship while he recuperated from the surgery.

"Oh so he's your newest recruit? We have not seen one another for at least what? Thirty years or so?" Shigure said polishing his ring sword nonchalantly.

"Thirty years? Yes I believe it is something like that." Hiei shrugged.

"You two have met then?" Makuro frowned.

"We were merely doctor and patient. A relationship that expired after a fashion once he left my care. Did you find what you wished the jagan for?"

Hiei sneered, "Yes."

"Your birthplace and your lost treasure?"

"One yes. The other has lost its importance over the years."

"Then you found your sister?"

"Perhaps…" Hiei grunted.

"My payment for my services then?"

"She has no idea of who I am…" though that might change when his pregnancy was discovered and then perhaps not if they could believe that it was Kurama's child and not a result of his koorime. "I told you then that I had no intention of telling her who I was were I to find her alive."

"If you beat me I will revoke my edict. Perhaps, then there may come a day when you might choose to tell her." Shigure said rising. "Time has a way of changing one's mind…"

"If I beat you? What makes you thing I can't?" Hiei sneered.

"You have come far since I last saw you…but perhaps, it is not far enough…" the demon doctor mused.

"I shall stand aside and let you two battle." Makuro sniffed.

Hiei took a stance that was both defensive and offensive…

Shigure raised his ring sword and prepared to hurl it…

Hiei moved first, using his speed and his skill at after images to his benefit, bringing his sword up to block the ring sword that was impossibly sharp. He would reluctantly sacrifice his good arm for this fight. Hopefully, it wouldn't upset his fox's sensibilities too badly….

The ring sword did as he predicted sliced through his sword, he jumped off the flat of it and took the top of Shigure's head off. Rolling under the opposite side of the ringsword's blade Hiei sheathed his sword. Well what was left of it anyway…

"I hope my next opponent is more worthy…my reward?" Hiei sneered.

"Your reward is this…" Makuro held out something…

Having seen its twin hanging round Yukina's neck, Hiei stumbled back, "How came you this? What game are you playing here?"

It was his lost treasure…the gem from his mother's tear when he was born.

"I found it…it gave me a sense of peace and saved my sanity these last sixty years…" the King of Alaric said tossing it at him.

It stank of stomach acid…but it was his. Hiei snatched it greedily…

He lost it in a hot-headed battle that his first encounter with Yoko Kurama…before either of them arrived in Human World.

"Now I can't have a one armed member of my Elite Guard. Nor can I afford to loose those that have already entered my service." Makuro clapped his hands.

The doors opened once more and what passed for demon healers entered.

"See that these two are treated. They will need the regeneration chambers."

The healers went first to Shigure who was the more gravely injured.

"I have been summoned to a meeting by Yomi. He summoned all of us; the Avatar of the Mazaku, his mate, my fox and myself tomorrow."

"What is the subject of this meeting?" Makuro frowned.

"I know little but even such intelligence cannot be lost. Even you might find a use for what I might see while a temporary guest of Yomi. He is the closest thing to a true rival you have is he not?" Hiei sneered.

"Speed up his regeneration chamber enough that he might attend this meeting." Makuro ordered. "I will expect you to return quickly and report. You will need three days to properly regrow that arm. The few hours we have might allow us to fashion you a temporary mechanical replacement that will serve in its stead. You can wrap it as you do its mate."

"Very well." Hiei shrugged as if he cared little.

He wanted his arm back intact but given the timetable given by Yomi gave them so little time.

"I will allow my body to be healed enough to accept the temporary arm until which time I return and it can be regenerated." Hiei said in a tone that said that he was put out to allow such a thing. "I have little trust of healers since the Dark Tournament."

"Given the actions of that individual Ruka I have heard of I don't doubt it. You are not a prisoner Hiei remember that. You are a member of my elite guard." Makuro sniffed.

"By your decree, not my decision. I had had no reason to allow these events to sway my loyalties. I want proof of Yomi's treachery to bring to my fox so that he might have an advantage. While I have no desire to use what the humans call 'pillow talk' to your advantage what little I can share I will. Only if we mutually agree that is."

"I will take what I can get." Makuro shrugged.

Hiei then allowed the healers to escort him away…

Knowing his mate's tendency to think logically and to see around corners he would give Kurama his impressions of this King Makuro and see what his fox made of him…


	12. Chapter 11

Title: To love the Mazaku

Pairing: YusakexKoenma

Notes: Koenma has always had an attraction to Urameshi Yusuke...he made him a Spirit Detective to keep an eye on him. What happens when Yusuke sees teenage Koenma? How will the Three Worlds react if they realize Koenma finally has a weakness?

* * *

Chapter 11

Raizen summoned Yusuke at dawn.

A message from Yomi summoned them at two o'clock in the capital of Gandara. Yet there was no mention of an answer to Kurama's request. The nerve…

His ancestor had called and even though Koenma hadn't been hadn't been explicitly invited but he hadn't been refused either.

So they left together making their way to the highest tower together. Matching steps all the way walking in tandem…

They were partners and mates, as well as former employer and employee.

Yusuke had had inklings since the first embassy from this Raizen that he was the one who stole his fight. Temporarily boosting him to S-class power so he could fight Sensui but taking control of his body so that he didn't have a proper clue who might have won in a proper fight.

The closer they drew to the throne room the angrier Yusuke became…

Sensing that his lover needed to ground himself in some fashion, Koenma took his hand and squeezed it.

Yusuke turned stunned as if he'd forgotten he was there, he blinked at him.

Koenma pulled him into a hug. "I know what he probably did upsets you but if he has continued to rule this long and he's been in power for a thousand years trust me Yu-chan you still have a ways to go before you can face him. Think of the child, do you wish to put them in danger of being lost?"

Yusuke swallowed, "No…I'll be careful. Thank you for keeping me in control. I tend to lose my temper and act rashly. I have to think more…it's not just my life I'm risking anymore."

"I can hear you."

The voice on the other side of the golden doors thundered.

Their hands still clasped, they entered the throne room together.

"I thought I summoned my son."

Yusuke sneered, his temper not entirely in check. "You might have intended to but like we told the Spirit World Defense Force that we come together or not at all. Besides, I was told that you people value something like Sire's Rights. Since I tend to loose my temper and jump before I think Koenma is here to keep me from doing something stupid. I'm happy not to be dead thank you but the other consequence of this is that I have a 300 year old demon in a 15 year old human body."

"Would that be a result of being possessed during that battle? You still don't know how to control your power. I can tell by looking at you, you have been training yet you still have yet to fully transition to your demon of your own free will." The white haired demon who did resemble an older Yusuke in looks thundered.

"What right did you have possess me? It's a fight that has no clear victor to me because I didn't really fight him. I did in Demon's Door when he kicked my ass but once I was here you were running the show old man! Seriously what gave you the right to interfere?" Yusuke snarled.

Koenma's hand just barely restraining him…

"You were in over your head, he would have slaughtered you. I waited one thousand years for an heir. There you were stubborn and in over your head, I was showing you what you could do but you proved to have greater strength of will then I gave you credit for. Sire's rights? So what Hokushin said is true you are pregnant?"

Yusuke scowled, "That doesn't make me any less capable of kicking your ass!"

"Yusuke…" Koenma hissed.

"You will be stronger before you can truly face me; you have gotten stronger since I first touched your mind. Your power will continue to explode causing you to learn quickly to harness and control it. Eventually we will battle, for now I expect you to train and train hard. Power level wise you greatly out number many of my greatest warriors yet they still have much to teach you. Starting perhaps, with patience…" Raizen laughed.

"Patience? What use is patience?" Yusuke snorted.

Koenma groaned.

"What is the use of patience?" Raizen chuckled, "You my son have much to learn. Patience is something your friend Kurama has much of. He also has learned discipline and the benefit of planning and observation. Something you would do well to learn."

Yusuke scowled, "I use my fists…"

"And neglect your mind. If you trained your mind as much as you have your body you might be wiser then Yoko Kurama."

Koenma chuckled.

"You think that is funny Spirit Prince?"

"Yusuke is Yusuke. He can't be anything else." Koenma blushed.

"I suppose as the sire of my 'son's' children that you are family. You are welcome here though I have no love for Spirit World and begrudging respect for your father." The King of Tourin shrugged.

"So I am to resume my training?" Yusuke frowned.

"Your friends Kurama and Hiei have made an excellent beginning. Perhaps, it is time to call forth those who are more powerful. That is if they will come, we have had our differences but perhaps they would like to pay their respects. I have little time perhaps a year in which you must become the strongest." Raizen mused.

"Why are you hungry and your stomach so loud?" Yusuke frowned.

"I have given up eating humans. For that reason my friends left me centuries ago, foreswearing my company when I would not be swayed." Raizen shrugged. "Having such a ruler is difficult for my guard. They eat sparingly."

"What is so wrong about eating humans? If you weren't meant to you wouldn't hunger for them."

"One may hunger for all the sweets in the world at every meal but must they eat only sweets?" Raizen mused.

"Riddles." Yusuke spat.

"Perhaps, think on it. When you are strong enough to fight me I will tell you all. For now train and train hard., for you must become as strong as you can in the time you have. Koenma I recommend the same…"

"I am sure that your men can teach me new tricks…" Koenma nodded.

"They shall try. Since you are just barely an A-class many of them will be stronger then you are but you have come far in so short a time. I am sure that you will become far stronger by the time of my passing. Whether you return to Spirit World or not, you are welcome here as consort of the Avatar. You will prove a superb addition I am sure…" Raizen frowned at Koenma, "What hideous thing is on your forehead?"

Koenma winced, "A tattoo?"

"It ought to be removed."

"I wouldn't know how…" Koenma shuffled nervously.

"I can do that." Raizen cast a beam of demon energy at Koenma and it burn away the tattoo seal on his son's mate.

The instant the tattoo burned away, a single horn appeared and pointed ears.

"Interesting…I wonder what other secrets you are hiding."

"If they are secrets about me even I don't know them…"

"You have an interview with Yomi. Be on your guard, he always has plots within plots." Raizen warned.

"Understood _Dad_." Yusuke retorted.

"It is a long way to Gandara. You will take a guard of three; Hokushin, Seitei and Touo have been instructed to accompany you." Raizen said dismissing them.

They left the chamber but not before Yusuke gave Raizen a dirty look that promised death.

XoooooX

Wearing a mechanical arm wrapped in bandages, and well with the exception of his missing arm Hiei ran to the coordinates given by Makuro for Gandara. He was eager to see his fox and to observe Kurama's reunion with this Yomi character.

He had rarely been separated from his fox long since they had become lovers. Kurama usually slipped out of his mother's house to be with him or he had snuck in. They spent many a night together, more so since Kurama had gotten an apartment when his mother had become engaged so that she had more freedom. He knew his fox planned to visit his mother and his new family but that was secondary…

Eager to see his fox Hiei kept running…

XoooooX

Rather than running this time, they took Puu who had come through the barrier with Yukina arriving just in time.

Not wanting Yukina to be put in any danger they had left her behind in Tourin while they made their way to Gandara as a six person party.

With Puu's large wings, they made short work of the trip arriving outside a city that looked much like Tokyo.

Gandara was clearly the most technologically advanced country in Demon World.

They were met at the gates by a water demon dressed in armor who sneered, "I am Sachi, general of Lord Yomi's army."

"Very well, we've come at Yomi's invitation." Kurama said stiffly.

"Well well if it isn't the old gang."

Kurama turned towards the voice, smirking, "Hiei."

The fire demon smirked, "I was invited wasn't I?"

"As were the four of us." Kurama said falling in line with Hiei's pace.

The fish demon sneered and led them through the capital.

They arrived at a Japanese style house.

They were met by a diminutive four horned goat like demon, "If you'll follow me. Shachi, your serves are no longer required."

The demon snarled and stormed away clutching his trident.

"Yomi is more desirous of meeting you."

They were escorted to a large open room, it was covered in cushions.

Hiei stopped Kurama before he entered the room and pulled something from his neck. He handed over his mother's tear stone, "This is for you."

Kurama took the stone cradling it, "This is the stone…"

"That brought us together in the first place…I think it only right that you have it."

"You do know how priceless it is…" Kurama said quietly.

"Yes but we'll have another one soon." Hiei grumbled.

Kurama placed it around his neck and let it fall beneath Yoko's tunic, unlike a young Hiei he didn't want to show it off. Having Hiei's missing treasure meant a lot to him…

They entered the room together but took seats behind the rest but clearly were sitting guard near the door.

"About time you consented to join us." Yomi drawled.

"Yomi long time no see. I'm surprised you of all people became a king of Demon World."

"Coming from you I'm not sure how to take that. However I doubt that you would pleased to see me of all people." Kurama shrugged.

"So I was raising a son to carry on my legacy but he finally became aware when you arrived in Demon World. I also felt something…" Yomi said turning his attentions to Koenma.

Koenma frowned, "Felt what? In your message you mentioned one of us being related to you…"

"You are Enma's son…he was here once. He came to talk to me and to find out what sort of ruler I was when I came into power. That was around seven hundred years ago. We had sex. I didn't expect for him to conceive but it seems he had. You would seem to be my heir."

"My Lord Yomi what of Lord Shura?" the advisor bowed.

"He is too far along to end his life so he will have to continue maturing." Yomi shrugged. "I am quite angry about what Enma has done…perhaps, it is my own fault."

"You're my father?" Koenma frowned.

"So it would seem. Rumor has it that you are the Consort of Raizen's heir, the Avatar of the Mazaku." Yomi said his six ears twitching.

"What does that mean in the reality of the balance of power that your elder son is the supposed heir of Spirit World?" Kurama frowned.

"I suppose it has to do with Koenma himself and his bearer. If Kurama is here, for I hope he will consent to stay there is little that he can do to help you train. Since you will be reluctant to leave the Avatar I worry for your training since Raizen's guard is so weak."

"Weak?" Yusuke frowned.

"Hokushin has a Yokai of 36,000; Touou 30,000 and Seitei is merely 27,000. You are over 200,000 already. Kurama is merely 168,000, Hiei has a power level of 150,000 while the Avatar's is over 200,000." Yomi's little associate said pointing a device at them.

Kurama raised an eyebrow, "You think that is our true power?"

"When I knew you Kurama, you were quite close to S-level."

"True." Kurama shrugged, "But that was a lifetime ago and things change."

"Despite the rumors I have heard you seem the same as ever. I have expected to scent human on you but you smell as demonic as myself. There is even little of the human in the Avatar." Yomi mused.

"There were unavoidable circumstances that required us to become as demon as possible.' Kurama shrugged, "Entering Demon World at the request of the Three Kings being one, for one doesn't like to expose one's weaknesses."

"Such as pregnancies you wish to hide?"

Kurama's temper flared, "That is none of your business Yomi."

The device they were scanned with beeped.

Kurama read the gasp that the smaller four horned goat demon mouthed; '450,000.'

A temporary reading most likely…

"So you have allowed that dwarf of a demon to take you to bed? Before you had some standards…perhaps, you just wished to pity the pint size demon.

Beside him Hiei's aura flashed black and flames surrounded him.

'500,000?' was the astonished whisper of Yomi's companion.

Interesting…Kurama mused.

"If you have just called us forth to insult us then I see no reason to remain." Yusuke said viciously as if he wished to punch that smug look off Yomi's face.

"You would take my son from me before we have had the chance to meet properly."

"I am seven hundred years old," Koenma snapped, "therefore you have no claim on me anymore. I do not wish to stay here."

"Has Raizen learned that you most likely forced his descendant?" Yomi drawled.

Koenma scowled, "Forced? I did no such thing. I may have seduced but not forced. Yusuke is more powerful then I, he could killed me or wound me easily. How could I force him? When we became lovers I was at lease four classes weaker then he was. I have risen to a higher class through determination and stubbornness. Mostly because I was ashamed that I was not trained, there were assassins coming for my lover and I hadn't the strength to defend him. I am closer now, I have a long way to go yes but for now I am pretty strong."

"He is stronger then General Shachi. Not as strong as Kirin who serves as Makuro's right hand." The diminutive demon said thoughtfully.

"We already are stronger then the seconds of the Kings? It makes me wonder what the power level of the Kings is." Kurama mused.

They had spent the last few months in intense training something neither of them had even done previously.

"Raizen is in a weakened state but our last measurement of him was 1,322,000. Makuro is at 1,575,000. Lord Yomi is closest to that at 1,550,000."

Kurama mused, "You have come farther then I would have guessed if that measurement of your power is accurate."

"It is." The shorter demon said stiffly.

"Even our weakest ally is stronger then two of the Three King's seconds that is surprising. I had no idea that Koenma had come so far is so short a time but considering his parentage I should not be surprised I suppose." Kurama mused.

"Is there no way I could convince you to stay that we might get to know what another?" Yomi asked Koenma as if his previous insults had never been spoken.

"I have a poor relationship with one parent; I see no reason why I need to attempt a relationship with another that will lead to an even worse one. I believe that Yusuke and I plan to remain in Tourin and train. If our interview is quite finished, I would like us to return there at a reasonable hour." Koenma said stiffly.

"You will stay will you not Kurama?"

Kurama scowled, "About my request, will you allow Hiei to visit or not?"

"I suppose I have little choice in the matter. Will you be visiting the other kingdoms?" Yomi asked blandly.

"Perhaps, but I see little reason to divulge my impressions." Kurama shrugged.

"Perhaps, once we have spent enough time together you may come to change your mind." Yomi said brightly.

"Somehow I doubt that…" Kurama frowned.

Hiei shifted frowning at Yomi's tone; perhaps he really had some sort of threat to Kurama's human family? It wasn't anything new, a demon whose name he had forgotten had threatened Kurama's mother before. It was merely a copy cat move that he had little respect for. If Makuro proved Yomi was threatening his fox, he might afford him some respect. What was the point of defeating the King of Alaric's elite guard anyway? Did he mean to make him his new general or did Makuro have other plans?

Makuro seemed put out that his levels were higher then she expect and that his training would have to be pushed forward….

They left together…

Leaving a no doubt fuming Yomi…

Kurama left a curt message that he would be returning in two days with Yomi's little advisor.

Once they were outside the gates, Hiei dragged Kurama into a heated kiss.

That left their companions coughing…

Hiei sneered, "That will have to tie you over. I have business in Alaric that will keep me busy for at least three days. When I am free I will send you a message so you may expect me."

Now Kurama was fuming, "You're going off? Now?"

Hiei glared, "I haven't a choice. If I did I would return with you to Tourin. Makuro and I have an agreement at present. I will need to speak with you as soon as I can because he offered me information that you might find valuable in your interactions with Yomi. I promise to make the wait worthwhile. For now I have pressing business." With that said he turned and began running back towards Alaric. The sooner he had his arm back the better…

Creating too many debts to someone like Makuro left a bad taste in his mouth…

Kurama joined the others on Puu and they flew back to Tourin.

He might as well get used to a cold bed with them both in different Kingdoms much of the time. He was getting more possessive the farther along he was. It was quite infuriating that Yomi discovered his pregnancy…

Nosy manipulative bastard…


End file.
